


Enemies of the heir, beware!

by leaderofthecookies



Series: Angry samurai and his little brother [1]
Category: D.Gray-man, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (i also don't like Snape, Actually good guy Dumbledore, Allen and Kanda bromance, BAMF Minerva McGonagall, Dursley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), Exorcists have different kind of magic, Fuck them, Gen, General Allen Walker, General Kanda Yuu, Good guys Dark Order, Harry is a good kid, Hermione and Ron are good friends, Kanda Yuu Swears a Lot, Kanda is a little better, Not Beta Read, Reformed Dark Order, Severus Snape Bashing, Slow Build, a big brother with a sword, do i need tag anything else?, good guys Noahs, he needs a brother, mostly HP cannon but not, since Kanda doesn't like him, start at the second Harry Potter book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 42,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaderofthecookies/pseuds/leaderofthecookies
Summary: After the defeat of Millenium Earl and a big change on the Vatican and Dark Order, the Exorcist and Noahs enjoyed the brief time of peace when a new threat appeared.The Wizarding World that was kept safe from the Earl madness got attacked by magic resistants akuma, what could they be looking for? And why did Kanda had to guard a brat for a whole year?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> D.Gray Man and Harry Potter are not mine. Sadly...

The war against the Earl was over. The Earl was defeated and the remaining Noah surrendered, they confessed that the Earl were controlled them, infected them with his madness. The church at the beginning wanted to jail the remaining Noahs, but the exorcist refused to fight them, the C.R.O.W.s also stood aside by the current chief Link. Being assigned to the positions after the insanity of the Ex Chief Livarrier become know.

 

So after a quiet time of peace new akumas attacks started, this time on the magic community.

-Rogues Akumas.- Tikk sighed when the Dark Order gathered with the Noahs to discuss the recent events.

-These akumas were created by the Earl with the plan to scatter pain and destruction on the wizarding world, he was also planned to allie with a mad lord of their side.- Wisely explained while reading the notes the Earl left on the another Ark, after his death the Ark passed to Road, they tried to investigate all the things left behind but it was too much information, even with the help of the Bookmans. Just recently they had managed to recover that information.

\- It seems the attacks are gathered on wizard schools.- Lavi said fronwind looking at the map on the table.

\- Damm him, only a coward would attack children that had no means of defending themselves.- Allen was pissed, even after dead the Earl still managed to cause pain.

\- For now we will contact the wizard schools around the world to offer assistance.-  Komui decided and the others agreed.

\- For the meantime i want the exorcists and a group of finder in each school premisses, while we will not interfere on the school yet we can’t let the akumas torment the nearby residents.- the exorcists and Noah's nodded in agreement.

\- The science and research division will help the Noah's on the investigation, we will put the other projects on hold till the matter is solved. - Komui dismissed them after the orders.

 

The Black Order was busy around the month. Froi, the only general who survived the war, helped Komui in contacting the headmasters of the schools. The new generals were Allen Walker, Kanda Yuu and Lenale Lee, they all were accept without resistance by the new pope and the reformed vatican  high order.

The exorcists and Finders were eating on the common cafeteria, the place was buzzing with concerned voices.

It was by the Order regulations that no Finders could be wizards, that was to avoid the Earl influence on the wizard world. But a few had some kind of relation with the magic world.

-They are sure concerned hm.- Allen noticed while eating his pille of food, by his side the long haired samurai silent eaten his soba. 

-I think we should reassure them someway.- the white haired looked at his friends.

-Good idea Allen! We could do something before we deploy to the other continents.- Lenalee agreed cheerfully.

\- I liked the ideia too, count me in! - Lavi replied also excited to ran away from the Bookman and his never ending book list.

They all looked at the silent Kanda who was not paying much attention to the conversation and now looked around noticing the sudden silence noticing his friends looking at him.

-No fucking way.- he short answered.    

-But Kanda…- Allen tried to say but the samurai was quick to cut him.

-I don’t care if they are scared, they should be, it makes them vigilant. Anything beyond we do our job and solve the problem would be worthless distraction. - the white haired pouted and Lavi smiled weakly getting out of the way when their companion general exorcist exit the place.

-Geez, Yuu is sour than normal. I wonder what's wrong with him. - he stretched his head in wonder. 

-Maybe is his way to show he is worried too. -Lenalee could most of the times notice the real meaning behind Kanda’s scowl.

-For me he looked like the normal mean Kanda to me.- Allen still pouted.

 

Next week the Order was preparing to deploy the exorcists and the group of finders when an alarm was heard on all off the facility.

-Attention! All exorcist available for duty report immediately- in minutes Allen, Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee were on the Chief Komui office.

-The situation is critical so i will be brief, there is a akuma attack happening around a wizard city, levels 2 and 3 confirmed. We will send all of you and a group of finders, expect contact with the wizard community, dismiss.- his tone was serious and urgent, making all silent listened and nodded.

-Attention, we expect a heavy wave since Komui sent tree generals to the same place. Your job will me mainly crowd control, the wizard will try to help and counter attack, make sure they understand they can’t destroy the akumas. -Lenalee said to the finders before they entered the ark gate, the place they would land was a place Allen was on the past, the closest they could land.

-Remember, keep everyone and yourselves safe.- Allen said with a gentle but firm tone.

-Don’t keep on our way.- Kanda said with his sirius-before -battle tone.

The gate completed sync and they arrived on a chaotic scene, spells flied around the air and akumas laughs mangled with wizards screams.

-Lavi! Lenalee! Herd them on one place! - the asian general shouted, the others nodded, Lavi with his innocence managed to reach and attract the more scattered akumas and destroy the weaker ones. On the other side Lenalee flew like a bullet between akumas destroying the most of them, so fast she was that most of them didn't even noticed they were struck and would only suddenly explode.

On the middle where most of the akumas were gathered Allen and Kanda formed a deadly barrier between the akumas and the wizards, covering the evacuation.

-Good luck! -the white haired shouted receiving a “che” in response. 

 

The monsters had appeared from nowhere, almost like they had apparetaded, soon all the wands pointed to the creature that looked at the wizards below with a cold stare.

-Where is it? - the creature asked and when no one answered it the akuma started to shoot. Protective barriers where quickly shattered, faster than they were cast, soon the place was in chaos, but it got worse when more of the monsters appeared. The wizards were no ignorants to battles, being out from one not some time ago, but it was the first time they felt completely hopeless in even defending themselves.

But then those strange uniformized people arrived and with strange powers managed to methodically destroy the monsters.

One with hair white has snow was fighting with a white cape and silver maske with melee attack from his claws, other cutt the akumas like butter with a glowing sword. Far away they saw and heard the others destroying the strays with a hammer and with powerful kicks.

-Please stay away from the corpses, the blood and dust of the akumas are poisonous.- the man with a different uniform from the ones that were fighting said.

-What are those things.- one scared witch asked.

-Akumas ma’am, machine made for killing, your magic won’t work with them.- on the ground an old long bearded man watched the young exorcists fighting, Dumbledore were one of the ones that tried to cast spells against the akumas, he got worried to the attack being so close to the school. He was getting back from a reunion from the ministry about the recent attack from strange creatures when he heard the battle.

After he was far away enough with the other residents, he send a messages to the Phoenix Order, it seems he would have to have the reunion with the mysterious exorcists early.

 

After some test and research they discovered that all of the exorcists had some degree of magic, but since they reacted to the innocence their magic core was dormant but they were compatible with each other. But soon they discovered that the akumas were resistant to magic when hordes of the creatures devastated wizarding cities without resistance. 

The Vatican wanted the exorcist to have practical knowledge of magic. Kanda refused to learn how to wave a stick to do magic.

-But Yuu, it will be just like handling your sword! -and Lavi was last seen screaming for his life.

 

They were sent to train on Uagadou school of magic since they taught how to do wandless magic. 

 

In the end the magic core of the exorcist was different from the normal magic core, they couldn’t actually use wands. They each had unique attributes of magic manifestation, normal magic would sometimes act strange around them or not work at all.

Allen could do any light related spell and was a animagus. Lavi could do elements related spells. Lenalee could do flight and wind related spells, she could also conjure butterflies that acted has scouts 

 

Kanda has the most interesting effect, most spells would rebound even if his innocence was not active, he developed a magic sense. He could conjure strange creatures like hell insects and he resistant against illusion spells.

 

Lavi was annoying the long haired exorcist again, but this time Kanda decided to use the usagi to be his guinea pig, -Good morning Yuu! - with a high annoying voice the samurai cold smirked. Lavi felt all his blood leave his body when he didn’t get Mugen immediately pointing at him and Kanda smiled at him.

-Yuu?- Lavi said weakly already halting his jumping walk and preparing himself to flee.

-You show on the right time, Rabbit.- Kanda said with a scary cheerful tone, like a mouse hypnotized by the snake eyes, Lavi couldn’t move while he watched activated his magic and a faint deep blue aura surrounded him.

-Netherworld Insects! -around Kanda a blue dark aura surrounded him when he invoked the insects without using his Innocence power. On the hallways a scream echoed on the walls.

 

After the period where they trained wandless magic they were ready for their new assignments, Allen would be Harry bodyguard, after the headmaster of the Hogwarts school of magic sent a letter explained the importance of the boy, Kanda would be the school general security. Lenalee would go to the Beauxbatons Academy with Miranda. Lavi and Froi would go to Durmstrang Institute. It looked like they would managed to do be deployed without incidents.

 

They didn’t.

 

-So you're saying that Kanda, the one with no patience for kids, will have to guard the wizarding world chosen one? -Allen was having a hard time believing that. On his side the samurai was deeply glaring at the head cheif, Komui was wondering if the homicidal exorcist learned how to make things combust by sheer power of the glare. He was hiding behind his sister for safety.

-Allen you have another mission, please i would have put the boy in your care if i could, but the only place secure enough to him is the school and Kanda is already stationed there.- Komui was almost crying, the room was getting colder and an evil aura surrounded the pissed exorcist.

-Alright then, Kanda you have your order right? Finder Toma will be waiting for you, good luck okay? - Lenalee clapped her hands and smiled sweetly at the samurai, she indeed found amusing how his brother feared Kanda sometimes but she had other places to go, for the amazaning of the others on the room he "che" and walked out to prepare himself for the mission.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry recieve a angry sworded visit. Best anniversary ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will be posted mostly weekly, i decided to post chap 2 early since the first was more like explanations of what's happening.

Harry couldn't be feeling more miserable, and it have to be on his birthday. Not only he was missing Hogwarts terribly but it was appeared that his friends had forgotten about him, not even one letter had reached him 

He was tempted to free his owl and write a letter for his friends when he heard someone at the house door.

 

Kanda took a deep breath before ringing the door, he was trying to his best to control his impulse to cut someone, especially since he were the target of stares from the very annoying normal community, he was very outplaced with his dark uniform and sword.

One very overweight man with and walrus face opened the door, behind him a thin woman peeked over her husband shoulder while on the other side a plump kid looked at him with a dumb face.

-I’m here for you nephew, Harry Potter.- he short said and the walrus faced man got red in one second, Kanda could almost see his head explode.

-WE DON’T WANT ANY BUSINESS WITH YOUR KIND, IS ALREADY BAD ENOUGH WE HAVE TO KEEP THAT FREAK ON THE SAME ROOF HAS MY FAMILY, GET OUT OF HERE.- the man had the short courage to say to the young man before the neutral face of the visitor turned on a homicidal glare that made him whimper.

 

-I will not say this kindly again so pay attention you stupid walrus, i’m here on a mission by the Black Order. I’m here to escort him safely to Hogwarts and be the bodyguard of your unlucky nephew, anyone in my path to accomplish those things i can, and i will, use whatever means necessary.- in the end he placed a hand on Mugens handle while his eyes flashed acid blue. Without waiting for any reaction of the coward man, Kanda shoved him to the side while imposily walking inside the house.

Once inside the room he stared at the plump kid that was still dumb looking at him.

-Please don’t tell me you are the magic one.- he said out loud to no one especially. The woman shrieked in response.

-Who are you calling a..a...freak like that! My poor Dudley!.- the mother ran to her boy and deep hug the kid while making annoying mumbles.

-Where is Harry Potter? I’m losing my fucking patience.- his homicidal aura grew for the terror of the muggles, they couldn’t speak, the walrus like man opened and closed his mouth like a pathetic fish.

 

Harry heard the shouting of his uncle  downstairs and a deep male voice answering with a threatening tone, when his curiosity get the better of him he walked to get downstairs and peaked, Kanda noticing the new presence turned sharply at the boy making his hair whip by the sudden movement. Harry jumped at the action.

-Are you Harry Potter?- the man didn’t look like a wizard, but wizards indeed had strange fashion senses. He weakly nodded.

-Good, grab your things we are leaving.- Kanda said now with a less homicidal tone, finally he found the damn kid he was supposed to protect.He felt a more magical presence on the kid, and the strange scar matched the description.

-I can’t.- he heard the kid weakly said.

-What?- there was definitely a vein almost bursting on his forehead.

-My things for school were locked.- the kid looked desperately to the small under stairs cabinet that had indeed one small lock.

-Why yours stuff locked? Actually, why are you not ready at all?- the kid fidget in place seemed lost by the question.

-You received a letter explaining the circumstances. I was supposed to only scout you out, not to waste my time with the walrus family.- Harry couldn’t help the little smile when the strange one said what always had passed through his head. The walrus man noticed it and the rage made him blind again to the threatening homicidal exorcist.

-What is that smirk on your face you little freak? And where do you think you are taking him? He doesn’t need more influence from your kind! - this time Kanda didn’t even responded, he walked to the small under stairs  cabinet and yanked the door open with little effort.

-You have 5 minutes to pack your things, after that i’m getting you out of here, we are already behind schedule.- Harry gaped a few times but quickly did what the man said. His trunk was much already packed, he shoved all of his books and some spare clothes and dragged the trunk out of the cabinet, then he ran upstair grabbing Hedwig cage.

While the boy prepared his things Kanda was wandering why in seven hells the boy hadn’t received the letter, now he would have to probably explain what was happening to the kid, he exhaled heavily. He walked back at the front of the house and stood close to the door, waiting.

 

-Don’t you dare to ignore me! You are in my house and i demand an answer!- Kanda turned to the man at the same time Harry passed through Vernom, the man grabbed the boy by his hair yanking back.

-Where do you think you are going? Do you think you can just leave like that? I ain't letting you go and stain our family's name even more! - the women gasped and let out a shriek of horror, the man turned to ask what’s happening, his eyes landed on the sharp blade pointed at him directly in the middle of his eyes. Kanda was on a attacking stance and Harry could faintly see a blue aura around the samurai.

-Release the boy.- he approached the blade to the man skin. Vernom could sense the cold steel, he whimpered and released the boy’s hair, the exorcist lowered the sword but did not sheathed it.

-Boy, are you ready?- Harry nodded dragging the trunk and holding his owls cage.

-Good.- Harry followed the strange man until the sideways in front of his uncle house. The long haired male grabbed a small object that looked like an Golden Snitch but it was black with bat wings.

-Just in time, fuking finally.- he placed the black snitch back in his pocket.

-Excuse me sir, but who are you?- Kanda looked neutral at the kid but internally he was puzzled, how the fuck the kid was following him without even knowing who he was and what he was doing there. But he didn't had time to answer since a black car with dark windows stopped in front of them. Getting out off the motorist seat a man, with a strange uniform but with the same insignia on his chest like the samurai, helped him to put his trunk inside the car.

-Was everything alright Master Kanda?- the man said with a polite tone, the samurai let out a “che” in response but the other didn’t seem bothered by the rude response. 

-I’m Harry Potter, nice to meet you.- the kid said politely.

-I’m Cruz, nice to meet you kid.- the finder answered and the boy smiled a little, his mood already improving the further he get away from the house. The exorcist and the boy seated on the back seat, the car had left with little noise.

-Where are we going?- Harry asked when his curiosity grew.

-Hogwarts.- Kanda short answered, the kids eyes glow in happiness.

-Awesome! But why i’m going early? Is school starting early? Not that i mind though.- Oh maker, the kid talked like the damn usagi.

 

-You really didn’t get the letter, did you? - Kanda massaged his forehead.

-No, i didn’t receive any letter, not even from Mione and Ron.- the kid now was sad. Fuck.

-I don’t know about them but you were supposed to receive a letter explaining those annoying things.- Harry shut his lips, he didn’t want to annoy the man that was getting him out from the Dursleys house.

-Sorry.- he said low.

-I will explain this one time so pay attention.- the man started looking at him, Harry nodded fixing his eyes on him. He wanted to show the samurai he was paying attention like he tried in Professor Snape classes.

-There has been a new threat on the wizarding world, monster called Akumas are attacking the wizard community and mostly the schools, right now we don’t know why. Those monsters can only be killed by special kind of weapons called Innocence, the ones that can use those kind of weapons are called Exorcists, we are trained in dealing with the akumas. You are a high value target, so you are to be in this Hogwart school since you are also target by some bastards.- Kanda closed his eyes and leaned back thinking if there was anything important to the boy know that he could remember. Harry had a lot to process but the Exorcist had closed his eyes on a position that make clear he didn’t wanted to be bothered by questions right now.

 

They arrived on the train station and Harry gave a farewell to the motorist, it was strange to arrive in the train station so early, there wasn’t the strange amount of kids and families around. Kanda placed a hand on the boys luggage cart when they arrived on the wall between platforms.

-We cross together.- the boy nodded and having to walk a little faster to keep up with the samurai long legs they crossed the wall. After they crossed Kanda looked behind them scowling, he had felt a magic presence just while they were crossing. 

 

The train was not completely empty like Harry thought it would be, there were some staffs and Hogsmeade residents.

Kanda had guided him to a normal empty compartiment, he said he would scout for some time but he would be back and it wasn’t for him to move from the seat. Harry nodded, he looked has the train started to move and the scenario become blurred  _ “I’m actually going to Hogwarts early, thi is the best anniversary ever!” _ .

 

True to his words Kanda did not took to long and arrived silently with his neutral face that was a soft scowl and sat on the seat in front of the boy. The trip was actually silent for the samurai contempt, the boy was looking at the outside with a happy smile on his face. Kanda may be a slow person to understand subtext but he was certainly right in guess the boy was not well treated on that walrus house. 

 

Wasn’t this kid supposed to be someone important for the future of the whole wizard community? Why wasn’t in a more prepared family, one that were at least wizards for starters! How could this kid learn how to fight if he couldn't even read his books or study the magic stuff?

 

The cart lady passed announcing the treats.

 

-Mister Kanda.- Harry called and the samurai only looked at him and Harry decided it was a signal to him to continue.

-Would you like something?- he offered, Harry had the time to grab his money bag from inside the trunk before closing it while he was stuffing things in when they were on the house.

-No.- the boy nodded, he was hungry, the Dursleys had not giving him any lunch or breakfast that day, he order a bunch of stuff among the usual strange wizard candy. Harry asked a few more chocolate frogs to be a little treat since it was his birthday. He opened one package of the chocolate frogs but he was too slow to grab it before the frog croaked at him and jumped at the man in front of him. The boy gasped when, without opening his eyes, the exorcist grabbed the frog before it could land on his face.

-The fuck is this?- he stared at the frog.

-Is a chocolate frog, they can only jump once. Is common to collect the card inside.- the boy happily showed him the card that had in hands.

-This is  Godric Gryffindor , he is the founder of the house i was sorting in! - Kanda let the boy chat for some time, he wasn’t really paying attention. He give back the chocolate frog to the boy since he wasn’t really in sweets.

They arrived in the school sometime in the middle of the night, for his surprise the exorcist told him to follow him to another place they would stay instead of going to the Gryffindor common room, he would actually share a room with the always angry samurai.

 

Harry couldn’t help to fear a little the strange long haired male, the exorcist had a forever scowl on his face and a glare of always being pissed with something or someone. At least he wouldn’t have to pass his day with the Dursleys. He would stay together in the exorcist quarters, where Kanda originally would share with the other white haired exorcist but until the beginning of the school year Allen would be away in another mission.

-Your bed is on the left, bathroom is the last door.- the exorcist said before Harry could ask, he nodded looking to the places Kanda had pointed, the room was like just like a smaller version of the normal dormitory, the only difference was the room wasn’t decorate with the houses colors. 

 

\- What is on that door?- the boy asked while placing his things inside the trunk on the end of the bed. He pointed to the door the other didn’t explained what it was.

\- Is a spare room for training. I train every morning and while i not in duty, don’t get in the way while i’m using it.- Harry glanced at the sword that was always on an arm reach of the exorcist and nodded, he conclude it wasn’t just a normal spell training since it required a special room just for that.

 

Harry noticed the male didn’t sit and was with his arms crossed looking at him, _ “of course, he is my bodyguard, he have to keep up with me, lucky me.” _ he thought sarcastically.

-What is your schedule?- his thought were cut by the other. Kanda was wondering if the boy had thought of a schedule, it would make his live easier but by the kid reaction he could guess he didn’t had one.

-Well, on the Dursleys house i would do the shores, i guess while i’m here i will read?- Kanda remembered when he had gone to retrieve the boy from the muggle family, the boy had starved eyes and tired black bags around his eyes. 

 

His scowl deepened.

 

-But, i can do whatever it would make easier for you.- the kid quickly said fidgeting with his oversized sleeve, he had thought Kanda was angry at him. The exorcist sighted and tried to relax his face a little, the last thing he wanted was to make the kid unable to trust him and try to ran from him.

-You can do whatever you want besides things that would put your life in danger or make me unable to reach you if anything happen.- Harry thought for a moment and nodded. 

-You can think about it tomorrow, dinner will be served shortly and the headmaster wanted to talk with you.- Kanda walked to the door and waited to the boy get out, the boy looked at him surprised but followed the exorcist until they reached the teachers and staff common room. The headmaster was the only one there.

-Harry! Good to see you made a safe trip! -the old man gently patted the boy shoulder and the boy smiled in return.

-You have already meet Mister Kanda Yuu, he will be your bodyguard while in this time of crysis, but that was all explained in the letter.- Dumbledore smiled.

-The boy didn’t get the letter.- Kanda said annoyed

-No? My boy you must be quite lost, i made a copy if you needed, you can take it and read in a more appropriate time, i believe Hadrig wanted to meet you for dinner.- Harry looked at the envelope and thanked the headmaster.

-And Harry, Happy Birthday.- Dumbledore give him a small package. Harry felt he could almost cry, they made a short trip back to the room to him left the present there and they walked to the outside grounds for Hagrid's home.

-Harry! I’m so glad you are ok! Oh my you are so thin, please come inside! - Hagrid greeted them loudly and gave the boy a bone crushing hug.

-You must be the exorcist guard, thank you for bringing the boy safe’n sound!.- the exorcist shrugged but Hagrid was already not paying attention.

-I’ve made a cake for you Harry! - Hagrid place on the table one cake that looked to small on his hands, it had a strange color for frosting and it was misspelled. But for Harry it was perfect. The boy passed the night chatting with the half giant. 

_ “This is the best anniversary ever.”  _ He thought later while laying on the bed ready to sleep.

 

On the morning they were awake by something heavy hitting the window, Harry jumped out of the bed stumbling to get his glasses, Kanda immediately got on a attack stance with Mugen in hand almost uncheating it, his hair flowing behind him.

-What the fuck.- Kanda glared at something on the window and Harry concluded it wasn’t a threat since the exorcist walked by it not in an attack mood anymore.

-Is a damn owl.- Kanda opened the window letting the poor looking owl inside.

-Is for you.- the exorcist passed the letter to the boy that had just managed to find his glasses and now could see the world.

 

The owl had perched together with Hedwig and was making himself comfortable.

-Is from Ron!- the exorcist give him a glance of “i don’t care” but the boy was busy reading the letter.

-They are inviting me to go visit their house! - the boy said bouncing.

-You can’t go, we don’t know if is safe for you to leave the school.- there were finders and exorcists scattered by the nearby village but they didn’t had reported in that it was clear for the boy to left the school for some time.

-Oh, may i write an answer thought? Invite them here?- Kanda was wondering why the boy was asking him, since he had to get the headmaster permission but before he could answer he felt the same magic presence he sensed in the train station.

 

Kanda placed himself in front of the boy, Harry reacted nervous looking around waiting for an attack when with a sharp sound an strange little creature appeared in front of them.

-Harry Potter! -the creature was little and thin, with long bat lite ears and a pointed nose that almost touched the floor when he offered a deep bow, when the creature looked at them again Harry couldn't help to glare at the two oversized eyes.

-So long has Dobby wanted to meet you sir! Such a honor it is! - Dobby said in a high pitched voice. 

-Thank you?- the boy was still behind the exorcist and looked at the creature that was dressed in what it seemed like an old pillow case that was being used like a poor cover for the thin body.

-Who are you? - Harry wanted to approach the creature but Kanda left arm was lifted in his way.

-I’m Dobby sir, just Dobby the house-elf.- the creature bowed again.

-What are you doing here?- this time it was the exorcist  asked. The creature glared at the exorcist and his eyes seemed to get bigger looking at the young man in amazement.

\- Dobby is here to warn Harry Potter sir, he shouldn't have come back to Hogwarts!- Kanda glared at the creature and looked suspiciously at it, his hand firmly on Mugens handle.

-Why?- Dobby gulped at the long haired exorcist.

-There is too much sir.- Dobby fundle with his hands nervously. -Dobby don’t know where to begin.- 

-Why don’t you sit down first? - the boy offered politely pointing to his bed, the creatures ears shot up and he gasped in amazement and them he started to cry.

-Sit down! Never..never ever. -he wailed. Kanda let out an annoyed “che” and place himself a little further from the boy and the creature, feeling it wasn’t a threat.

\- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you of anything. -the boy said softly. Dobby looked at the boy with fat tears running in his face.

-Offend Dobby! - the elf choked.

\- Dobby has never been asked to sit down by another wizard.- the elf continued to cry, Harry gently placed the elf on his bed where the creature dried his tears on his hag.

-You haven’t meet very decent wizards.- Harry said trying to cheer him up, for his horror the elf jumped to the ground in four and banged his head heavily on the floor.

-Bad! Dobby! -he said repeating while kept hitting his head on the floor.

-What are you doing? -Harry asked in horror while grabbing the elf to make him stop.

-Dobby had to punish himself sir, Dobby almost spoke ill of his family sir.- there was a little cut on the middle of his forehead. Dobby explained of what were the house elf's and how they were bound by the wizards family he served.

-Can’t anyone help you? Can’t i? - the elf wailed again, saying how great he was for showing a little of kindness.

 

-This is getting nowhere, what was the warning? - Kanda at some point had changed his clothes and now he was on his Exorcist uniform and arrived while tying up his hair on the usual high ponytail.

-Oh, sorry exorcist sir, please forgive Dobby! - the elf would have banged his head on the floor again but the boy held him.

-Is okay Dobby, just tell us.- the elf choked but nodded.

-Harry Potter shouldn’t have come back to Hogwarts, sir.- he lout out low. - There is a plot, a terrible plot to make terrible things happen in Hogwarts this year. Dobby tried to prevent Harry Potter to come back but Dobby didn’t know he was with a exorcist, sir. His presence negate Dobbys magic, sir.- the elf said sad.

-It was you that i felt in the station.- Kanda said  accusingly.

-Dobby tried to close the passage.- the elf admitted but before the boy could react the elf grabbed a heavy book, Dumbledore’s gift to him, and bangged it against his head.

-Dobby, please, stop it.- Harry grabbed the book placing it out of the elfs reach.

-Dobby thought if Harry Potter didn’t get his letters from his friends he wouldn’t want to come back.- the boy looked at the elf furrowing his brows.

-How do you know i wasn’t getting any letters?- the elf fondles with his hags and conjured a bundle of envelopes, some with his friends names.

-Harry Potter mustn't be angry with Dobby, sir. Dobby only wanted to make Harry Potter safe- 

-You little shit.- growled Kanda now pointing Mugen at the elf.

-You are the reason why the kid didn’t get the damn letter explaining everything, you made me waste my time on that place!- Harry anger melted in pity to the elf that was the target of the samurai wrath. The elf shrieked in fear and disappeared in a loud snap. 

\- At least he left the letters.- Harry gathered the bundle of envelopes and the one on top was the infamous letter from Dumbledore about the situation. Harry ignored it and scanned the others, Ron and Hermione wrote to him almost every week, his heart jumped in happiness of his friends not forgetting about him.

-Che.- the samurai let out frustrated he couldn’t chop the little creature, Harry decided to try to talk with Dumbledore after breakfast. Since it was too early and Harry now was feeling sleepy again the boy decided to sleep some more while Kanda announce he would go on patrol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanda meet the red haired twins.

After eating their breakfast, Harry and Kanda tried to find the Headmaster when Harry was tackled by a orange haired taller boy.

-Harry! - the boy screamed and Harry returned the hug eagerly.

-Ron! how can you be here? - the black haired boy asked when they ended the hug and now looked at each other smiling.

\- Dumbledore send us a letter saying you couldn’t leave Hogwarts but we could visit you! - behind him two identical figures appeared. 

-We wanted to see how school wasl before the year started.- Fred said after greeting Harry with his brother.

-And to see new places for pranks of course.- Jorge smiled with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

-Mother is talking to Dumbledore right now, but she really want to meet you. By the way Harry did you ever gone to Hogsmeade? Is a wizard village that have close!- Ron was talking a mile per hour about the village.

-Kid, remember you can’t leave the school grounds.- everyone jumped at the deep voice, Harry had completely forgotten his bodyguard was with them, the Weasleys all turned to the male with long hair, strange uniform and a long sword on his side.

-I’m sorry, i forgot to introduce you, this is Kanda, he is to be guarding the school. He is also for now my bodyguard while we are on the strange monsters crysis, but no one can know that! - the ginger boys looked at the strange man in awe.

-I’m Fred.- Jorge said. 

I’m Jorge.- Fred concluded smiling.

Kanda noticed they were lying, not that he cared thought, he wouldn’t remember his names, it was not important.

-Why Harry? Do you think something will happen to you?- Ron asked concerned, Harry them proceeded to explain about his encounter with Dobby.

-Considering my luck last year Dumbledore thought i wouldn’t be safe at the Dursley’s home.- Not that Harry minded to have to leave. The ginger heads kids nodded in agreement, they walked back to the hall when Harry was once again trapped in a hug, this time by motherly warm arms.

-Good to met you honey! Ron told me about you all holiday, they were even planning on getting you but Dumbledore letter arrived just in time to say you were in Hogwarts, can you imagine? They were almost stealing their father’s flying car! - the woman looked angrily at her sons.

-We wouldn't call stealing, mother.- Jorge said shrugging.

-More like “borrowing without permission first”.- Fred continued. 

They both ran for their dear life while been chased by an angry mother. Harry wondered how could Ron’s mother also hadn’t noticed the exorcist, on the first time the young man was indeed more in the shadows but now he was literally fell steps behind him. It was not like Kanda didn’t have presence also, the way the samurai walked showed an elegance of prepared body and his posture that only someone with extreme discipline would have.

The women come back a little breathless by chasing her sons.

-Harry, dear, Dumbledore wish to talk to your bodyguard?- Molly looked around a little until she finally noticed the exorcist.

-I’m sorry dear, i did not see you there. I’m Molly Weasley, and you? - the plump woman asked with the same warm tone.

-Kanda.- the samurai offered a small bow. 

-Dumbledore said it ok to see you alone, i will be with the kids for now.- she smiled and the samurai nodded.

 

Later they were eating on the hall,Kanda was still away,  it was strange to be there without the hall being completely full, the Weasleys boys were stuffing their mouths with the food for the discontentment of their mother.

-Honestly, it looks like you were raised by pigs!- she chastised and looked more soft to the dark haired boy sitting in front of her.

-You should eat more Harry, dear. You are so thin! - and before Harry could said anything she place more food on his plate.

-Eat it all, ok?- she asked sweetly. 

 

Harry and the boys were bored. Molly had made them go early to bed, all in the Gryffindor dormitory. Kanda was still away. The exploration of the castle was exciting for the day but now, they were still full of energy and didn’t know how to spend it.

-We could go to the Forbidden Forest.- Fred suggested lazily, he knew the other would not agreed, but right now he would suggest anything. 

-What about he sneak on the prefect bathroom? - Jorge sat up from where he was resting leaning on his twin. Harry and Ron turned to them tilting their heads.

-Percy wouldn't shut up about all the privileges they had.- Fred explained. Harry thought for a moment, is was still inside the school, he would be with two, supposedly, more older and responsible brothers. He shrugged and Ron nodded.

 

They silently dressed their shoes and their wands. Fred casted a muffling spell on the girls dormitory door where his mother was sleeping. They could heard the faint sound of snores.

Harry took the invisibility cape just for precaution, on an emergency he hoped it was able to cover all of four of them.

The thing is, the twins actually didn’t know where the place was, so they kind of just roamed around on the halls.

The school at night was creepy, soon Harry noticed no one was making jokes anymore or talking, on his side he could fell Ron becoming kind of paranoic looking wildly around.

On the faint light of Fred wand they couldn’t see around very well, soon the sounds become to scary even for the twins. Harry faintly heard something _ “Kill, i must kill.”.  _ The voice send shivers down him, it was like the voice had just whispered right on his ear, he grabbed Ron sleeve.

-I think we should go back.- Ron managed to say seeing that his friend was scared too, the twins turned and for his surprised they didn’t make jokes about him being a scared brat. They nodded and with the silent agreement all of them began walking back to the dormitory.

They heard a faint sound on the silent of the night echoing on the walls. They all halted in complete fear. Cold sweat running on them.

Another sound, now louder, behind them. They turned all at the same time. 

 

Later they would all agreed that if someone asked, no one on that moment screamed in a shattering glass pitch.

-What the fuck are you doing out bed?- a deep annoyed homicidal voice said to them. 

Fred pointed his wand higher sending horror shadows on the Exorcist face.

-K..K..Kanda?- Harry managed to speak after stopping hearing his heart. An rude “che” confirmed it was indeed the not so happy samurai.

-What..what are you doing here?- the others were still trying to get over the heart stopping fright they had.

-I could ask you the same thing, brat.- his scowl deepened, he was not happy right now, the faint white light made his expression worse.

Harry gaped trying to think on some excuse. Kanda rolled his eyes and walked passing them and looked behind to the boys.

-Come.- they followed quickly and in complete silence. Kanda had just patrolled some places, encountering an unfortunate ghost that dared to try trick him. He learned very fast that it was not only because the Exorcist didn’t had a wand he couldn't do spells that could hurt spirits.Or in Kanda case, invoke strange creatures that could bite him.

 

Kanda was in deep thought, Dumbledore had confirmed that there was indeed some kind of evil will looming at the school. Something of many years ago but the old man didn’t explained any further.

 

First thing the next day after breakfast was Harry saying goodbye to his friends. With promises of eating well and to go visit them. Now Harry was once again alone with the long haired Exorcist.

 

The next few weeks passed quietly, now that his mail was getting to his friends again he talked back and forth with Hermione and Ron, the girl told him how jealous she was since he had the entire library for himself.

Kanda had sometimes trained with him some basic spells, mostly consisting in him throwing things to the boy and him trying to dodge or cast a spell quick enough.

 

On some rare occasions and mostly because of Hermione nagging he would go to the library. He mostly lost interest soon after beginning to read.

He would sometimes eat with Hagrid, the gentle half giant also thought that Harry was to thin and tried to feed him dangerous levels of food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey just got back from a trip and i'm should sleep since i have a lot of work to do tomorrow...yeah.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's set the kid on fire.

One day before the rest of the staff arrived, Harry belongings were put on Gryffindors dormitory. Some staff that arrived later  found odd for Harry to be there so early but did not question Dumbledore decision, they did send curious glances to the silent Exorcist that was getting more quiet the pace the school was starting to get full again. His scowl also grew.

 

The teachers were quite happy to talk to the boy, grasping the opportunity to talk to him without the hole of teachers, for their delight the boy was polite and gentle, eager to learn and kind. 

 

Dumbledore informed on a reunion with the staff that on the beginning of the school year there will be some changes. With the threat of the Akumas growing worse all the schools around the world would work together with the Dark Order for safety. The school would home two General Exorcists, they would be firstly guarding the schools and the students. Other exorcists would stay in Hogsmeade, protecting the residents. One being back up to the other if it needed.

-Kanda’s mission will still be your safety Harry but to avoid unwanted attention he will be presented has also just the school guard.- Dumbledore explained to him later. The headmaster was sadly aware that sometimes the boy would be picked because of his fame. He wanted the boy to enjoy his youth the best he could, Merlin know how did this kind child had already suffered and would suffer.

 

-Also since there already other Exorcists in town me and Mister Kanda agreed that you could go with your friends buy your school materials.- Harry beamed and Dumbledore laughed, with a quick thank you he ran preparing to leave and meet his friends. Dumbledore smiled and gave to the exorcist the list for the materials. Kanda sighed already regretting it and with a short bow followed his charge. 

 

Kanda and Harry were ready moments later, the boy wearing his school robes and Kanda with a long cape, similar with what Lenalee would use sometimes over her uniform. They would use what the wizard called the Floo Powder. Kanda looked disbelieving a witch set on fire with a emerald  green flames before disappearing, by his side Harry gave a step behind him.

 

-Is totally safe my boy, you only have to throw the powder on the flames, step in and say loud and clear where do you want to go.-  Kanda glance sceptical to the headmaster. Harry gulped and  unconsciously pinched the exorcist sleeve. Kanda only deepened his glare on the smiling elder man.

 

-Come on, remember to speak clear.- the headmaster grinned.

-Also be sure to get out on the right gate.- another teacher chimed.

-The right what?- Harry asked low while watching another wizard disappeared on the flames.

-Come on, the lad will be alright.- another said.

-Keep your elbows tucked in!- a voice said while he stepped front and grabbed the Floo Powder. 

-Knees apart!- someone said more loud.

 

-Quiet! -Kanda ordered installing complete silence on the room.

 

-I can go first.- the Exorcist offered.

-I would advise not Mister Kanda, just in case.- the headmaster said not so helpful. The now complete nervous boy throwed the powder on the flames and stepped in, trying to remember all they said, the flames did not hurt him. He fidged in place, opened his mouth inhaling ash and coughed.

 

\- D..Di...Diagon A..Alley! - he said on the middle of a cough. He had just a little time to see Kanda facepalming before he was abruptly dragged away on a blind green flame. 

 

Everything was spinning and his ears was hurting by the loud roar, the whirl of the green flames made him sick. He managed to see odd things around him like people using the fireplace normally, snatching glimpses of rooms passing.

It was all too much, he was completely dizzy, he saw faces but couldn't recognise anyone. He feel cold. He wished to stop. He felt a sudden push. 

 

He fell forward scraping his hands when he tried to soft his landing. Dizzy, scrapped and covered in soot he got up on his feet looking at his broken glasses. He stared around, completely lost, it was a dim wizard shop, but selling things it would never be on a school list. 

 

He felt he had to leave this place soon. Still a little dizzy he glanced at outside, he noticed the last people he wanted to find. He quick hide inside a dark cabinet close to him, closed the door leaving a small gap. One moment later the bell of the shop clanged.. 

 

The man that accompanied the boy could only be Draco’s father. The same point face, cold gray eyes and silver blond hair. 

 

Back on the magic school, the teachers all quietly stepped away from the homicidal samurai, a dark demon aura almost visible around him.

-Oi,Old man, what the fuck happened?- Kanda snarled, almost grabbing the front of the headmaster robes and skinning the elder.

-No worries Mister Kanda, simple we will make you appear on the same place the last one used the fireplace appeared. - Dumbledore lifted his hands and made a soothing motion. The man grabbed another wooden box that had a red powder inside. 

-Now, instead of saying where you want to go say “Fallow” and you will appear where Harry landed.- Kanda gripped the handle of his sword and with his other gloved  hand he grabbed a handful of the powder. 

 

Kanda glared at the flames for a moment, the teachers around found themselves pitying the flames. The exorcist throwed the powered and stepped in, knuckles white around Mugens handle.

 

He did not stumbled since Kanda didn’t stumbled, thank you very much. He stomped out out of the fireplace on the same time Harry stumbled out of the cabinet he was hiding. When the boy met the young man's gaze he frozen in place.

Kanda scanned the boy, besides small scraps, broken glasses and be covered in soot, the boy was fine. Still alive at least.

-Where the fuck are we?- Harry tried desperately think on guessing where they could be but only gapped.

-Excuse me.- a oily voice said and Kanda turned harshly at the shopkeeper.

-If you are not going to by anything get out.- Kanda snared at the man making him feel shivers down his spine. He looked more carefully to the strange young man. His pose invoked respect and power, his stare did not hide his intentions to eviscerate the shopkeeper, the sword on his hip was certainly not for show, it is know that most pure blood families were thought swordsmanship. The oily man gulped.

 

-We are leaving.- without ceremony Kanda grabbed Harry's arm and dragged the boy out. On the shop the man cursed when he noticed most of the stuff on the shop lost or got almost completely depleted of its magic. 

 

Kanda dragged the boy further away from the shop, his scowl managing to scare any futile attempt to approach. On some moment an old Hag grabbed the boys arm trying to lure him. Harry didn't even had the time to speak when he saw a flash of metal and the woman screamed clenched her arm holding the stump where her hand would be. In shock Harry saw how she let a bag full of fingers drop on the ground while she was running away. 

 

-Como on.- Kanda deep voice made the boy move again, he almost fell feeling his knees weak but Kanda had grasped his arm again and helped him keep standing. The exorcist kept his sword exposed on his hand, it was enough for no one try anything else.

 

-Mister Kanda.- Harry asked when they did not stop. The exorcist glared at him, the boy noticed it was his way to make him continue.

-Do you know where we are? - Kanda was walking with long steps and Harry was having some difficulty to keep up with the exorcist long legs.

-Yes, i recognize this streets, i made scouts around here before.- it was before he would have to stay on the school guarding a dam brat. Harry nodded and silent they manage to get out from Knockturn Alley. 

 

Diagon Alley was busy with students and parents buying on the last day before school started. Harry blinking by the sudden light so contrasting from the dimmed streets they were before. There was noise and a faint spice smell  in the air. 

 

Some wizard and witches send them small glances and Harry felt aware how he was, scrapped and covered in soot, with glasses smashed on his face. On his side Kanda felt the boy fidget a little feeling uncomfortable, he fight the impulse to roll his eyes and sheathed Mugen. Harry had grabbed the tip of the Exorcist sleeve again

Kanda grabbed the shopping list and give it to the boy.

 

-Harry! -someone called, they turned and saw a pack of red haired family walking towards them.

-Oh my! What happened to you? You are all dirty!- Molly started to clean the boy’s face, not letting the boy answer, behind her the sons looked amused at the scene.

When it become clear Harry was too dirty for a light scrub to managed to clean him, the witch casted a quick spell that sent a gush of wind around him and just like that his clothes were clean again. She also fixed his glasses.

-That’s better, now, did you got your list?- Harry nodded and showed her his list.

-Harry look! Is Hermione! - Ron pointed at someone on the other side of the street, the girl was talking with probably her parents. The red haired boy dragged Harry with him.

-Mione!- They shouted and the girl turned to them making her hair fan behind her head.

-Ron! Harry! - the girl ran to them and the three hugged, all trying to talk to one another at the same time. The parents looked at the heartwarming scene. Kanda was looking anywhere but the scene.

 

Harry managed to tell his friend about his little misadventure on Knockturn Alley, leaving off the part where Kanda chopped off the hagg hand.

-Was he buying anything?- Mr.Wesley asked when he told about whom he saw at the eerie store.

-No, he was selling it..- Mr Wesley hummed pleased.

-So, he is worried- he said with a hint of satisfaction.

-I would love to get Lucius Malfoy for something...- his wife glared at him. 

-Careful, Arthur. That family is trouble.- she scolded

.-Are they dangerous?-  Kanda, that was until now following silently behind, asked. Mr Wesley eyed the Exorcist surprised.

-Well, they do have a shady past, and they do have connections in higher places on the ministerium.- Although Arthur didn’t had the best relation with them he didn’t want to immediately put them on the bad side of the Dark Order.

Kanda nodded and got back at his quiet vigilance. He spotted few Finders around the place but none of the other exorcist yet, he hopped the damm moyashi would arrived early so he didn’t had to continue suffer alone. 

 

Mr Weasley was delighted in meeting Hermione parents. He insisted in taking them to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink. The twins spotted a friend from Hogwarts that invited them to shop with him.

-We’ll all meet at Flourish and Blotts in a hour to buy your school books!- she said to them and continued with Ginny. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Kanda strolled of along. 

Ron presented his friends with unusual wizard candies that Harry proceeded to buy for them all.

-Would you like one too Mr Kanda?- he asked to the exorcist.

-I hate sweets.- Harry shrugged, more for them then.  

 

Kanda was mizerable, the streets were full of loud chattering wizards and witches, strong spices smells lingered in the air, the stores were no better, sometimes it had barely space for them to enter. 

At least the brats actually managed to buy most of the things by the set time so the bookshop would be hopefully their last stop. 

 

He innerdly growled when he noticed how full the damm bookshop was. Some teenagers witches squealed and pointed at some banner exposed on one of the windows.  _ “Who the fuck is Gilderoy Lockhart?”  _ Kanda thought while adding the name in his list of people he wanted to skin alive.

-We can actually meet him! - Hermione squealed. Kanda this time failed to avoid roll his eyes.

-I mean he’s written almost the whole booklist!- she added after noticing the confused faces of her friends, so that’s why the name was so familiar to Kanda.

Kanda was tempted to drag his charge out of the bookshop the moment they finished purchase but the red haired woman move them closer to the insides of the shop.

A man with large golden and blue robes arrived and Kanda almost got deaf with the high screams of the middle aged womans around. Flashes around them while camera took pictures. The Exorcist was very skeptical that man was some powerful wizard, he felt a very low magic in him.

 

-It can’t be Harry Potter?- the  wizard celebrity said. Kanda and Harry froze for a moment both for different reasons. 

It never ended well for Harry being so public recognised. Kanda got ready to intervene.

The crowd parted, whispering excitedly. The man dived forward seizing Harry’s arm and pulled him to his side. The crowd burst into applause. The boy’s cheeks burned in shame, he tried to move and winced when the man only tightening his hold.

 

Then everything happened in a flash. Harry saw Kanda moving, the camera the press were using all exploded. The room sundely fell in silence. 

 

-Release him.- Kanda cold voice cut the silence like ice. Lockhart, eyes wide, saw a sheathed sword close to his throat, he released the boy. Harry stumbled and place himself close to the Exorcist.

Kanda lowered his sword, turned on his heels and walked away, parting the crowd like Moses, Harry following short behind.

-Ahem...Ladies and Gentlemen what an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement!..- Kanda was already not paying attention. Harry, Ron and Ginny walked on a more less full part of the shop. Ron looked amazed at the long haired Exorcist that threatened the annoying celebrity.

Gilderoy didn’t know how lucky he was that Kanda was not close enough to hear him saying he would be a teacher on Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost Allen will be lost.

-Bet you loved that, didn’t you Potter?- a voice Harry had no trouble to recognised said. He turned and found himself face-to-face with Draco Malfoy.

-Famous Harry Potter.- continued the blond boy. “ _ So this is the Malfoy brat.” _ Kanda scowled.

-Can’t even go into a bookshop without making the front page.- the blond sneered.  _ “He is more stupid than i expected.”  _ the exorcist concluded.

-Leave him alone, he didn’t want all of that! - the younger Weasley said, speaking for the first time since Harry met her. She glared at Malfoy.

-Potter, you’ve got yourself a girlfriend!- drawled Draco. Ginny cheeks matched her hair. Hermione managed to fight her way over clutching stacks of the Lockhart’s books.

-Oh is you.- sneered Hermione. 

-Ron!- Mr Weasley tried to get closer with Fred and George.

-It’s too crowded in here, let’s go outside.- Kanda was totally in favor of that idea.

 

-Well, well, well, Arthur Weasley.- Kanda pinched between his eyebrows “ _ Great, now arrived the serpent’s father.” _ he thought when noticed the older copy of the annoying stupid blond kid.

The man placed himself tall by his kid side, sneering at the Weasley at the same way.

-Lucious.- Arthur greeted coldly.

 

Kanda was starting to feel a headache coming, he was almost hopping for an akuma attack.When that cursed Moyashi arrived he would be in charge of any scout mission outside of the schools grounds. He was done in playing babysitter without cutting anything. Besides, he was not complete comfortable with his new ability in sensing magic around him. 

-We have a very different idea of what disgrace the name of wizard, Malfoy.- he hear Arthur say to the arrogant man. Lucious was holding Ginny’s book with disgust.

-Cleary.- he eyed Mr and Mrs Granger. Kanda noticed how the red haired was stepping in to a fight, he was having none of that, if he couldn’t skin the serpent’s father no one could.

-That is enough.- he placed himself in front of Arthur and glared at Lucius. The blond wizard took a step back by the sudden appearance and bloodthirst eyes. 

-Out of my way! Do you know who i am?- the man inflated his chest. Kanda opened the upper buttons of his coat showing the Rosen Cross in his uniform.

-I don’t care, you should be more concerned in who i’m.- with pleasure he saw how the wizard’s eyes opened in shock. He composed himself and shoved the girl’s book back on his cauldron.

-Here, girl, take your book, it’s the best your father can give you.- his eyes glittered in malice, grabbed his son and swept from the shop.

-Thank you Mr Kanda, i don’t know what would i have done to that rotten snake.- Kanda only nodded paying little attention, he felt a lingering dark magic but between so many wizards it was hard to tune it. 

 

They finally managed to finish buying all the things needed. Harry said his goodbyes to his friends and their families. They would go back to the school by Floo powder.

-I swear kid, if you get lost again i will skin you.- Kanda said annoyed with little heat behind it.Fortunately Harry did managed to get back without any more incidents.

 

Kanda awake early the next day, today he wouldn't've to follow the kid. With students and the rest of the staff arriving he could scout more freely since now he would be presented to do the security of the school. He walked out his room and for his surprise he saw his charge arriving.

-Oh, good morning Mr. Kanda.- Kanda looked puzzled at the boy for a moment wondering what would the brat still wanted to meet him after being cleared for him to be away from him today.

-Brat, i don’t have to stick with you today.- the kid made a actually sad face.

-Ah, right.- Harry felt a little hurt, he had gotten used to the Exorcist presence, oddly he felt safer with him, specially after yesterday events. 

-The students will arrive at night, i will be doing my scouts around.- Harry fidget in place.

-May i go with you?- Kanda glared at the boy for a long moment pondering.

-Only if you stay out of my way, i will not slow down and at any danger you stay away, got it?- Harry nodded quickly, feeling happy he allowed. They took breakfast together, if anyone asked if Kanda had ate his food more slowly so the kid have more time to actually eat since he was still tiny and weak, he would impale the person.

 

Following the exorcist around was interesting and tiring, he had to almost run to keep up with the exorcist long strides. He had methodically walked through sessions of the school.

Close to the library Harry heard a eerie whisper _ “Kill, i must kill.” _ at the same time the Exorcist unsheathed his sword feeling a dark magic and a malicious aura.

-Did you heard that?- Harry asked low feeling a cold shivered on his spine.

-I heard nothing.- the sensation passed, Kanda looked around for a moment waiting for an attack before sheathing his sword.Now Kanda was sure that the beginning of the school year would be more dangerous.

-Damm, Moyashi, where the hell are you?- he cursed, somewhere a white haired male sneezed.

 

-Let’s go back, i need to talk with the old man.- a ghost approached them.

-Dumbledore asked to tell you that he will be busy for today's preparations.- the samurai scowled annoyed. Without much choice the two got back to patrolling the halls.

Kanda didn’t let him in the other houses dormitories, he just had a little peek when the paintings revealed the entrance. He noticed how the Exorcist didn’t had to say any password to enter, the paintings would simple nodded and glance at the Exorcist uniform.

Harry was getting tired and bored, he did found funny how Peeves flew away from Kanda the moment he poltergeist saw the Exorcist. They had walked the halls almost all day, now it was almost time for the students start arriving.

Kanda felt his pocket vibrate and his golem popped up indicating it received a message, Kanda plugged a earphone on it and heard the message. Harry thought the golems were like owls, maybe they were like cellphone? He had thought that technology didn’t work in Hogwarts.

-I must go for now, you have to get ready.- Kanda broke the boy’s thoughts, Harry nodded and gave a tiny goodbye wave to the Exorcist.

Kanda watched the boy’s back when he ran on the halls, he sighed, he had just got a message of the central saying the Moyashi gates had opened on a different location and now the damned lost college was, like, more lost.

-Scan for Timcanpy.- he said to his golem, the black flying bat shaped ball hovered for a moment before flying fast on a direction, Kanda followed it without problem.

 

It didn’t took too long for him to found where the Moyashi had landed, the arc gate was disappearing when he arrived on the chaotic scene of the white haired fool fighting a tree and apparently the tree was winning. 

-Dammed Moyashi, what the hell are you doing?- he said annoyed not stepping a inch to help.

-What do you think i’m doing JerKanda? -Allen bittered back while dogging a thick tree branch that made holes on the ground. Allen was wondering how could a tree fight so good like that, at first the thought the tree was possessed by a lost Innocence somehow but it was just magic.

-Aren’t you going to help?- Allen shouted when he noticed how amused the other looked at the whole scene of him having his ass served by a tree no less.

-I should leave you here, but that would make me late.- Kanda grabbed a random rock on the ground.

-Distract it a little bit.- he said, Allen was managing to get away from the tree, it made it difficult to the opponent to get away with more thin vines flying everywhere like snakes.

Kanda ignored the shout the Moyashi direct at him and focused in throwing the stone, managing to hit the bark just in the middle of the knot. The tree immediately stopped.

-Thanks Kanda.- Allen breathed alleviate.

-Don’t mention it, let’s go, i will not wait for you if we are late.- Kanda said with his normal grumphenes. 

 

-So how was your stay in Hogwarts so far?- Allen asked while they walked to the dormitory they would share for the rest of the mission.

-It was fine.- the other answered neutral. Allen continued with a more one sided conversation being sometimes interrupted by normal verbal battering.

-The ceremony will start in 30 minutes, we will be presented just after that, don’t be late.- Allen nodded. 

-And where is the Grand Hall?- Allen asked innocently and Kanda stopped.

-Please tell me you have studied the school layout.- he pinched his bridge nose.

-Well…- Allen give a “‘i’m screwed” fake smile.

-You will go nowhere without Timcanpy, do you understand?- Kanda growled, the golden golem was nestled together with his own golem on the bed.

-Allright, but Tim also didn’t have time to memorized it also.- giving out a suffered sigh, Kanda sat heavily on his bed.

-You have 10 minutes.- it was all he said and Allen ran to get ready, not wanting to being chased by a maniac samurai on his first day on the job, or being guinea pig to Kanda new magic tricks, Lavi said he still had nightmares about it.

 

Fortunately for Kanda the Moyashi got ready fast. They marched down the hallways, Allen would always have that smile on his face but tonight he was an General Exorcist . The two were on their full General Exorcist uniform and posture of someone used to be on battlefields. They arrived on the Hall in time to hear the grandmaster ending the house sorting ceremony.

-Because of the imminent threat the new enemies pose and their strange resistance against our magic, the wizarding community are know working together with a long secret allie that for many years were kept secret from all. The Dark Order offered their most wanted and needed help to deal with those creatures. By placing their best warriors guarding the wizard schools around the world, Hogwarts will be housing two of their best,General Kanda Yuu and General Allen Walker.- the Hall was quiet while Dumbledore spoke.

 

Moments before on the Hall. Harry gathered with his friends, they greeted each other very excited and for the girl delight Harry had actually read some of the books she had suggested while he was alone in Hogwarts, having Harry to explain some of the books actually made Ron quite interested. 

-Wow Harry, didn’t know you could explain so well. Hermione normally made it look more boring than already is.- Harry got a little red by the compliment.

-Excuse me?- Hermione turned to her red haired friend indignant.

-It’s true, is not just because you understand it easy that you have the same ability to explain.- the boy puffed back.

-Come on Ron, if it wasn’t for Mione i wouldn't have tried.- that and the whole amount of free time and boredom.

-Anyway, do you think Dumbledore will present the Exorcists?- Ron asked excited.

-You already know one Ron.- Harry sai referring to Kanda.

-Really? When did you met one?- the girl asked curious.

-Oh, right, he was with us on the shopping day but your were so busy on Lockhart.- and they were back at it again,.

-He was that long haired dude that pointed a sword on Lockhart.- Ron said smiling.

-What?! - Hermione voice raised a level. Harry rolled his eyes ignoring the friendly back and forth insults focusing on the beginning of the ceremony. 

 

New kids on each house later, Dumbledore began his speech, most of the wizard world already knew about of the new threat, strange machine like creatures destroying cities and were resistant to magic. The Dark Order stepping out of the shadows made them apprehensive on how serious the situation was.

-...General Kanda Yuu and General Allen Walker.- Dumbledore spoke and the Hall’s doors opened dramatically, they all turned loudly to the newcomers but after the first glance the Hall was quiet. The candles floating on the ceiling flickered for a moment.

Marching in with imposing aura was Kanda and the new Exorcist Allen Walker, with white hair and white complexion. He had a small smile but his body language showed he wasn’t to be underestimated. Harry had grown used to the exorcist presence but he was surprised how different Kanda appeared now.

The two walked in front of the staff table and offered a small bow and each one placed himself on the back of the Hall on opposite sides.

 

Dumbledore continued his speech.

-Now, we ask to all of you to let the Exorcist do their work, they are free to intervene on any moment they want and on a moment of crisis you must listen to them.- Harry glanced at Kanda who was scanning the Hall, for a  moment his gaze found the boy’s but he simple continued his watch.

-And some news, the new teacher of Defense against Dark Arts will be Gilderoy Lockhart! -a loud thunder crackled on the ceiling scaring few student. Allen glanced at Kanda who was absolute murderous, his hand, thought covered by his gloves, on Mugen’s handle was definitely white on the knuckles. 

 

Allen wondered what kind of person was the new teacher to receive the other exorcist distaste so fast.  Of course when they were younger it didn’t took much for set Kanda on the wrong mood, thank the maker he changed a little bit. 

His answer was the high pitched squeak the fans let out, when the said man walked in it was even lauder. A few others like the red haired boy’s on the Gryffindor’s table actually clamped their ears on theirs hands.

On the side of the bright man was a gloomy looking one with a annoyed face much like Kanda’s. 

When the feast begin Allen thanked he ate before, although he did felt his stomach complain a little wanting the vast amount of food that magically appeared on the tables. 

Allen distracted himself on watching the boy that was Kanda’s secret charge, the boy was small for his age, when he arrived he had actually expecting Kanda complaining about being babysitter of the kid but for his surprise the swordsman just give a short comments.

 

Kanda and Allen stood on the back all the time, when the student were cleared to go to the dormitories Harry watched has the others didn’t approached them, they were curious but the intimidating aura the Exorcist give it made difficult to approach, and the teacher were also watching. Harry gave a last glance to Kanda while he was passing him and found the other watching him, very subtle the dark blue haired man nodded. Harry nodded in return happy with the interaction.

 

The exorcists later were with the staff on the Staff common room.

-Dumbledore, are you sure is wise to leave Hogwarts security to two boys?- Snape commented.

-I agree with Severus, I’m sure i have more effective spell that can help.- Lockhart said oblivious at the disgusted look the other gave him.

-I can guarantee they are fully capable on their jobs.- the headmaster assured.

-We can give our word that we will give our best to make sure the staff and the student are guarded against the Akumas.- Allen offered lightly with a soft but confident tone. Kanda was behind him with his arms crossed and scowl deep.

-Now we will begin our watch, thank you very much.- Allen bowed and walked out of the room, Kanda following behind without saying a word.

 

-What’s wrong with you Kanda? You looked like you wanted to skin alive everyone there.- Allen asked after they were further away from the room.

-Just one.- Kanda short answered.

-Is that Lockhart man? He didn’t look too bad, i can see how you wouldn’t like him with him being all teeth smiled and all.- Kanda gave a “che”

-Is not only that, i meet that peacock on the other day.- Kanda narrated on his way the events that happened before.

-Oh, i can see now, you think he can try something like that again?- famous or not, unless it was to get the child away from a dangerous situation you simple don’t grab anyone like that, period.

-Maybe, i don’t think i was convincing enough.- Unsheathing a sword on a crowded place was very unsafe not matter a room full of wizards where a happy trigger one could cause an accident.

-I’m still surprised the times you use your brains Kanda.- Allen poked.

-Oi, don’t start Moyashi, and don’t think i didn’t noticed how you haven’t delivered your report.- the generals had a system of exchanging reports between them, plus Lavi that would pester Lenalee until the girl let him read the report of them.

-Well, i thought that since i would meet with you it would be better to say to you in person?- the white haired smiled sheepishly, it wasn’t new that Allen was the worst for paperwork, years of managing Cross debts made Allen really avoid any paper work like Cross running from his debts.

-Fuck Moyashi, fine, wait till we back to the dormitory.- Allen nodded and together they continued their scout, Kanda didn’t trust the other to go anywhere alone until Timcanpy finished on memorizing the school layout.

 

-There were two more attacks, one on one school the other on a wizarding city.- Allen began when they arrived on the dormitory.

-There were some casualties but worse was avoided, we had Exorcist stated already on some of the places, backup arrived soon, it was helped that most of the finders are learning magic, thought it is not effective to fight the Akumas with magic we found out the defense spells works on most of the attacks.- Allen explained while Timcanpy projected some of the fight scenes to Kanda.

Since the Dark Order was out again the Vatican allowed to finders test if they had magic or not, it found out the major part of them had a latent magic, harmless if not used for a long time.

-The training thought is still slow, we have more non magic finders on field than magic ones.-  the Dark Order had change their structure, now each General could command a group of finders directly, while the one that weren’t subordinates of the Generals were commanded by the Chief Komui. That made the process of hiring finders more selective and lowered the mortality in field since now the experienced Exorcists could chose new finders to be part ot the Order.

Of course if generate peculiar fames of each General Finder group, being chosen by General Kanda for example was hard like hell, and being chosen by General Froi was the same of being adopted by the kind hearted man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have chapter length consistency lol   
> Sorry D:


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RIP Howler. RIP Kanda's ears.

The next morning Harry and Ron meet Hermione on the house table, already eating her breakfast. Neville greeted them cheerfully.

-Today is mail day! -said the boy, around them they heard gossip about the two Exorcists, apparently the white haired one was seen going in the kitchen and stayed there for a long time. Harry did not give much thought, Kanda did said they would eat on different times of the students and staff, but that was not a motive for him eat little, he was still small and weak, accordingly with the samurai. 

 

The owls arrived and the Halls were soon filled with wings ruffles and occasional meows and ribbits. Packages rained down on the students, a owl actually dived on a milk jug splashing everyone around. Allen wondered how chaotic would be if the Order adopted this method of communication, still wondering a heavy package fell on his head startling him. 

 

-Look, the white Exorcist got an mail!- Ron said while catching his friend attention. Harry looked at Allen and noticed how the golden-snitch-looking-thing opened his mouth full of teeth and eated the letter hole. The exorcist said something to it, probably scolding it.  

On the other side an owl glided to Kanda who stretched out an arm, the bird landed on him softly and after he grabbed the red envelope it flew away.

-Oh no,someone sent him a Howler!- Ron gasped, on other spot on the table the twins looked curious at the scene. 

-What’s a Howler?- Harry asked but his friend attention was on the red envelope that was starting to smoke on the Exorcist hands.

Kanda held it away looking at it a little suspiciously, it was Tiedoll who sent it. With one hand holding the letter the other was already on his sword handle.

-YUU! -the letter exploded and shouted, startling half of the Hall. The letter shout was cut short by a distinct metallic sound. The two halves of the letter fell soundless on the floor, Kanda glaring daggers at the offended object. On the Dark Order’s headquarters, Froi sneezed the life out of him.

 

-Did he just?- Fred asked.

-Cut the Howler in two?- Jorge continued.

-With what?- Ron questioned puzzled.

-Well, probably with his sword.- Hermione concluded.

-Yeah, but, did you actually saw him unscheat it?- no one saw, Harry did managed to glimpse on a faint metal reflex.

-Just be glad you are not the one who sent it.- they all agreed, noticing  the way Kanda was still murderous glaring at the poor sliced letter.

 

McGonagall  grabbed their attention by handling them their schedules, she also give Kanda one. Allen also received one by the grumpy black haired teacher. Allen gave a cheerful “Thanks” receiving a scowl in return from the potions teacher. 

 

Having double Herbology with Hufflepuff, Harry, Ron and Hermione left the tower together, crossing the fields and reaching the Greenhouse were the magical plants were kept.

Kanda walked  behind them since they were the last ones getting out to the class. When they arrived they were greeted by Lockhart shining hair and stretched smile.

-Hello there.- he greeted the students. Professor Sprout was normally a gentle person and difficult to angry but her face was almost absolute murderous.

-I was just showing Professor Sprout the correct way to tend a Whomping Willow.- the bright haired man said and stepped  away with his immaculate turquoise robes trailing behind. Professor Sprout directed the students to another greenhouse, Harry was about to follow the other when a hand on his shoulder halted him.

-Harry! I’ve been wanting a word. You don’t mind he being a few minutes late, don’t you Professor Sprout?- the way the other woman scowled said she indeed minded, she didn’t have to answer however.

-No student is allowed be away from the class, is unsafe.- a cold voice said and Lockhart smile faltered when he noticed the iron grip on his arm, Harry feeling the hold loose quickly walked to enter the greenhouse where the Professor smacked the door shut.

-You have class in two minutes.- Kanda released his hold, Lockhart felt his hand again. With a hesitant nodd he fast walked back to the castle almost tripping on his ridiculously long robes.

Kanda gave an annoyed “che” and entered the greenhouse. 

Away from the shining wizard celebrity Professor Sprout mood got better has she started the class.

-Today we will be repotting Mandrakes! -she said excitedly, Harry placed his spot between his friend, the Exorcist stood close by the door.

-Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrakes?- she asked, Hermione hand’s shot up, Kanda tuned out. The class continued normally until a high pitch scream made Kanda almost flinch, since Kanda Yuu didn’t flinch. Fortunately the scream was soon muffled and muted when the green ugly ass baby plant was buried again in another pot.

-Fucking Hell! -he shouted feeling his ears ring a little, they noticed the room was staring him.

-What?- he asked glaring at the mouth opened kids. 

-Dear Merlin! Are you alright Mr Kanda?- Professor Sprout asked concerned, the Exorcist looked puzzled at her.

-I’m fine.- he answered short.

-The scream of a Mandrake is fatal, thought these are just babies their screams should have knock you out!- The teacher explained still concerned.

-We will repotting more mandrakes, do you need a earmuff?- the woman offered feeling bad she had forgotten to offer early, Kanda grabbed it and placed on over his ears, amazed by the blissful silence. The class continued normally, the next one Kanda would stay with another class.

 

After lunch they walked on Kanda and Allen in front of the transfiguration class.

-Do not make me waste my time again, Moyashi! -Kanda scolded, Allen only glared annoyed in return.

-Well is not my fault the damm stairs change places! - there was a murderous aura around the two. The white haired exorcist notice the arrival of the trio and completely changed. 

-Oh hello! Are you all ready for class? -he smiled kindly ignoring the fuming samurai at his side. Kanda give an annoyed “che” and marched away making the scared students fumble away from his path.

-I’m Allen Walker, you can call me Allen, i will be with your class today.- he presented himself to the teacher who nodded pleased by his behavior.

 

One curious thing happened was that a young energetic kid tried to take photos of him, Colin Creevey from Gryffindor. But the camera did not work and bursted when he pressed the button. The kid still looked at the exorcists with glowing amazed eyes and would pester Harry since he was on the bookshop on the day he saw the Kanda point a sword on Lockhart.

 

-Damm, that Snape teacher have some issues.- Allen complained after they had returned to their rooms ending the night. Kanda was absently typing his report half listening to what the other was saying.

-I mean, is obvious his favoritism towards his House, and his dislike to all of Gryffindor students.- Allen plucked his boots out.

-Is clear he do know what he is talking about, but what is the point if he can’t teach it?- the white haired continued oblivious to the other disinterest, he had already noticed Professor Snape was problematic but since he was not loud and had a shine ego like Lockhart, Kanda decided to ignore the existence of the Potion’s teacher.  

-And that Lockhart is completely unqualified to the job, i was not in the class but i heard the students commenting afterwards, he let loose some evil pixies on the class and let the students fend for themselves.- Allen continued to talk until he entered the bathroom. Kanda also added the last part on his report, Chief Komui was noticing a pattern of Kanda really unfriendly comments on some Lockhart guy. After Allen finished and got out Kanda was ready for his turn.

 

Allen was drying his hair when he heard the paint on the door announce there was a house elf at the door with their diner.

-Thank you.- he said to the thin creature that looked amazed at the Exorcist, silently he placed the big tray off food on the room and offered a bow before vanishing.

-Kanda! Dinner is here! - Allen was already gulping down an entire chicken.

-Don’t you dare to make a mess.- Kanda scolded looking at the precarious pile of plate that grew over time.

-I won’t! I actually have table manners unlike you.- Allen let ou a childish pout and continued to eat his food.

-Did you already finished your report?- The white haired asked,  Kanda glared at the other who interrupted him on eating his Soba.

-Yes, thing you should have finished.- Allen waved nonchalantly.

\- I was here just for a day, there was not much to said besides _ “watched an adult with unresolved issues taking out on innocent children.” _ I prefer when there is more things to say.- Kanda rolled his eyes at the pitfull reason to avoid paperwork.

-Anyways, what did you said on your report?- Allen asked curious eating his 20ª dango.

-Mostly on how untrained and unprepared the brat is. Is clear the lack of studying while under the walrus family care made him lack on practical magic. He did managed to pick up on theoric part a little on the meantime before the school started.-  Allen frown at that, he had read that report about Kanda having to pick up the boy. 

-Do you think we can interfere on this matter?- Kanda thought for a little placing the hashi neatly on top of the empty bow.

-If whole deal with the akumas and wherever that clown faced earl planned is not finished over this year, the Dark Order will have to intervene.- Allen nodded. He just hopped that somehow they managed to get the kid out of that house.

 

The week passed, the Exorcist become a common sight between the halls, some students actually talked to the white haired one who looked more approachable. The Akuma attacks around Hogsmeade ceased and that made the Exorcists suspicious, it never meant something good on the Earl’s plans. It was clear that Harry was avoiding Lockhart like the plague, unfortunately for the man he seemed never had a moment to talk with the boy, the long haired exorcist was like always close by. Even on his own class he barely had time to talk with the boy, the white haired Exorcist always stopped him with random questions. Of course since he was im public he couldn’t simple dismiss the other one, it would be bad publicity. 

 

 

**\---**

**Extra**

Reason why Allen is on Lockhart classes after the pixie fiasco.

-If i see him close to the brat again i will kill him.-Kanda.

\- Yeah, no.- Proceed to Allen watch Lockhart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is a shorter chapt, i will post another sometime this week >_>


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why brooms, why flying brooms?

It was weekend, Harry was awoke on a unholy time of the morning by an energetic Oliver Woods, the Quidditch captain. Dragging himself out of the bed the boy managed to somehow get ready for training. Arriving in the changing room with a extremely talkative energetic Colin questioning all about Quidditch, the rest of the team were already there with tired faces. 

 

Oliver took ages to explain his new training routine and diagrams, to whom it was a mystery since no one, beside him, was awake enough to try to understand his explanation. By the time they finally got out in the fields to train the first sun light was already out, he noticed Hermione and Ron chatting on the stands, more far away stood Kanda stoic as usual.

 

Colin was taking pictures of the field and pointed to them when they appeared, he avoided to try to take anymore pictures of the Exorcists since he had to buy another camera and lost all his photos after the last attempt, that didn’t stop him to try talking with the long haired samurai but after murderous glares has answer he stopped.

 

They started to train, Kanda watched unimpressed at the wizards flying on fragile brooms, it required both hands almost all the time to pilot, some were pretty slow. Why would anyone think it would be a good idea to fly on fucking brooms. 

 

Kanda heard another group arrive, he crossed his arms and his scowl deepened, it was the brat serpent team. He cursed the Moyashi, if he didn’t had to take so long on eating his gigantic breakfast he didn’t had to be there, Allen almost choked on a dango. He watched in silence the Gryffindor team land and confront the green team of the snake.

 

The teams bantered back and forth for some time, it was escalating it quickly. It was obvious that the snake brat was only on the team because of his dad. Anyone with half a brain could conclude that. At some moment Hermione and Ron walking in the fields. 

-At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in.- Hermione told the true sharply, Kanda lifted one eyebrow impressed.

-They got in on pure talent.- she finished, the smug look on Draco’s face vanished, the serpent nose scrunched in a scowl.

-No one asked for your opinion, you filthy little mudblood.- he spat. Kanda was familiar with the term, Lavi had annoyed him with the proper wizard etiquette, he knew that was a very pejorative slang. He didn’t care the same way with such social codes like the Moyashi but that term made the blood of the Gryffindors boil. 

-Aren’t you going to stop them?- Colin asked shyly.

-Why would i?- he looked up at the skies, something was not right.

-Well, i don’t know.- the kid shrugged. Kanda was not paying attention, his instincts screamed that something was not right, he walked in the middle of the fight.

-That is enough, Gryffindor training was scheduled way early, your last minute interference put you all at risk in case of an attack.- Kanda glared at the Slytherin captain that glared back in disgust.

-And who do you think you are in stopping us training?-  Kanda noticed that some had grabbed their wands, he smirked  _ “Give me a reason and i will filet slice you.” _

 

-Did your worm brain already forget what the old man said in the ceremony? I have the authority to intervene when i judge i have to.- the serpent kid stepped out, feeling brave with the team not backing of at the Exorcist.

-The Exorcists are a joke, they never were part ot the wizarding world before! You are all fakes.- the little brat spat, Kanda murderous aura grew.

-I don’t have to waste my time on you, now will you step back at the castle or do i have to whoop your asses like the brats you are?- at that he grabbed Mugen’s handle, he direct the glare to both teams.

-Fine, we will talk with Dumbledore, come on.- Wood called and the Gryffindors, more calm after seen the Slytherins being scolded like they deserve, turned and followed. Ron and Harry were consoling Hermione but the girl gave a brave look at Draco. The boy got more red not liking how the other dared to look at him like that.

-You are not going anywhere Mudblood!- Draco pointed his wand at the girl and casted a spell, they all stared in horror too late to stop hitting her.

 

With a fast reaction Kanda lifted his katana and blocked the spell. No one dared to breath. Hermione looked mouth opened the Exorcist back. Sword still lifted the Exorcist slowly lowered it. His gaze was not murderous, it was cold steel _ furious _ . The Slytherins couldn’t even blink in terror.

 

An loud boom vibrated on the ground, everyone on the field, sans Kanda, staggered on their feet.

-Shit.- Kanda let out, on the horizon close to the field border an akuma lifted from the ground.

-WHERE IS IT?- The akuma screamed making bullets rain, Kanda deflected it with Mugen’s activated.

Oliver tried to cast a spell on it but only exploded away. On another part of the field another level 2 akuma emerged.

-Fly to the castle, NOW.- he barked the order, he may not like the brooms but it was faster than simple running. The Slytherins almost kicked each other in trying to lift from the ground. Fred grabbed Ron to his broom and George grabbed Colin, Harry got Hermione and in formation the Gryffindors flew back to the castle.

 

Allen was walking on his patrol when his eye activated, but his eye was having trouble to pinpoint the akuma location. It zoomed in for a moment on a red haired young girl before going out of the school castle, reaching the fields.

He ran to the entrance activating his innocence and barking out orders to the staff around. The teachers and house prefects gathered the students on a semi ordered way managed to get everyone on the houses common room. 

 

Allen reached the front gates in time to see the Gryffindor and the Slytherin teams flying towards the castle with a level one akuma following behind, they were dodging the bullets by a miracle. The Slytherin team were in trouble since they didn’t had the chance to train with their new brooms and making sharp turns took time for controlling the broom on a straight line again.

 

Allen white cape grew longer taking him to the akuma direction, with a sharp attack of Crown Clown the death machine exploded. The kids managed to land.

-Is everyone alright?- he scanned them, besides the shock they were unharmed. The kids were shocked and only stared at him eyes wide. 

-Go to your houses now. And do not get out! - the kids briefly nodded before running inside.

 

-For Merlin’s beard, what was that?- Ron shouted when they reached the communal Gryffindor room.

-That...thing.- another girl still on her quidditch uniform tried to speak.

-That was an akuma.- Hermione whispered, the room was deathly quiet with scared whispered talk around.

-What was that thing around Allen?- Fred asked unusual quietly.

-Do you think is his kind of magic to fight those things?- George guessed. They looked at Harry on a silent question.

-I don’t know, Mr Kanda never actually explained on how did he fight the akumas.- and he never actually asked now the remembered. 

 

An explosion was heard outside making everyone freeze. The veterans had younger students all surrounding them. Ginny was curled between the twins. For a tense time, that seemed to last hours, they could only hear muffled battle noises. Them it got quiet for a long time, no one dared to break the silence, when the tension was too much the paint door opened making everyone hold their breaths, McGonagall walked in with a concerned look on her face.

-The threat was dealt with, for now, we will only have the afternoon classes. All morning classes were canceled. If there is anyone unwell please go to the infirmary.- The house director gave everyone a more reassuring look and walked out, the room soon begin to fill  with hesitant murmur. 

 

After changing back to school robes Harry tried to eat something, after the adrenalin passed he remembered he didn’t  had breakfast yet, thankfully the staff left soft meals on the Grand Hall after the attack for anyone who needed it.

He wasn’t with much appetite, he managed to gulp down some food, Ron decided to stress eat and Hermione turned to the books on the library to calm down.

He needed to walk, he decided to visit Hedwiges, he walked absent mind through the halls and corridors until he reached the tower were the owls were kept. The white owl noticed there was something upsetting the boy and gently pecked his messed hair grooming him. Harry smiled petting the soft white feathers.

 

He remembered Kanda jumping fast and without hesitation, confronted the monster. And he was concerned, that was his fault, he had put others in danger, since the beginning he was being told he was a target but after the attack it felt real. It was an enemy that no one, except the Exorcists, had ways to fight. Should he really be here? Hidden his face on the feather he cried in silence.

 

Harry stayed there until almost the afternoon classes begin, he was not in the mood to go to class, especially since it would be Defense Against Dark Arts. He was feeling so drained,  trying to decide to go to the infirmary or not, he noticed someone stepping close to him.

-Brat, you should have said to someone where you were going.- the familiar and somehow reassuring annoyed tone made him look up to Kanda that was in front of him scanning for any injuries.

The boy looked dazed at the Exorcist for a moment trying to remember if he had said anything to Ron or Hermione were he would go, guess he indeed really forgot.

-Sorry.- he said quietly and looked down. 

-...- he could feel the other’s gazed on him and for an awkward moment no one said anything.

-What the heck is eating you up?- the phrase was said strangely, like it was almost unused by Kanda.

-Was...my fault the a..akumas were there?- Harry sniffed, Kanda managed to hold back a sigh.

-We don’t know.- shit, he didn’t had social skills to deal with self guilt from a twelve years old boy.

-But doesn’t matter.- Harry looked back at him shyly.

-We are here to stop those bastards. So don’t dwell on it, understood?- Harry understood it was the Kanda way off reassuring him and somehow it made him warm to think there was someone to watch over him, he nodded in response.

They walked in silence for some time, the path was devoid of any student or staff, even the ghosts were silent. Kanda walked slowly and Harry managed to kept himself by his side. At some point he had grabbed the tip of the Exorcist sleeve uniform, if it bothered the other he didn’t said anything. 

\- Are going to class?- Harry let go of the sleeve, he thought for a moment, maybe continue his routine would help him, he nodded. Kanda continued to walk.

 

When they were almost in front of the classroom Ron and Hermione ran to meet him.

-Harry! Where were you?- the girl asked with a concerned tone.

-We couldn’t find you!- Ron also looked at him worried.

-I’m okay, sorry, i was with Hedwiges.- they continued to speak and walked to class, Allen arrived and stood by his side.

-Are you going to stay?- he asked Kanda.

-Why would i?- his said short but without heat.

-He feel safe with you around.- Allen whispered to him making the other roll his eyes.

-Fine. But you are going to debrief with the staff.- he smirked. Allen give him an annoyed glare.

 

-It was not a organized attack for what we know.- Allen said to the headmaster and the house heads that weren’t in class.

-It happened the same way around the world, the akumas had no pattern of attack we managed to notice.- the way they were scattered and attack was different when the Earl was alive and coordinating them.

-Do you know what is the creatures looking for?- that was the great mystery, even the level 2 akumas that talk only screamed the same things.

-Now we do not, we are researching possible magical artefact that could be of interest but for now.- but the wizarding world had a ton of those.

-We have our Bookman compile a profile of what kind of artifact may attract the akumas, if there’s anything matching with the profile we ask you to inform us.- Bookman was working non stop studying the magical history and relating it to the Holy War, but it was thousands of years of information.

-Of course, the Dark Order have our full cooperation.- Dumbledore had already left available the School history records.

-Our schedule will be the same, but we will be more rigorous on the matter of students wandering away on the free time, also to staff to cooperate, today no one was harmed but there were more students than expected on the fields early.- Allen give a steel glare at the Slytherin house head. He had to physically stop Kanda from confronting the man, with his sword. He also didn’t like the man but filet slicing a teacher was not the better way to earn trust of the magic school.

 

It was kind of amusing to see Lockhart avoid looking at the homicidal Exorcist on the back of the class, it was almost a peaceful class of the celebrity teacher has could be, with him speaking more about himself than anything. The man then started to say things about how he would have fight against the creatures.

-How stupid can you be?- Kanda cut in, Lockhart smile faltered.

-Offensive magic do not work against the akumas.- it was the first thing they discovered and it was fully warned around the wizarding community.

-The normal spells perhaps but i sure that the spell used against…-he started to chant about a adventure that Kanda doubted it actually happened.

-Even if that worked you can’t simple explode them, their blood and fumes are poisonous, you would be a pile of dust in seconds.- he saw the color drain from the man’s face.

-Try to learn more about what are you going against, before sprouting shitty strategies. Your influence here may make some dumb brat think they can go against the akumas, and they can’t.-  Kanda voice was stone cold, the students winced in sympathy of their teacher being scolded. For the man’s relief the bell rang making the students ran away from the awkward mood.

 

On the dinner, Dumbledore reinforced the importance of staying with their class schedule, not wonder alone. Also to their staff not make any last schedule change, that was said together with a quick glance on the Slytherin table and to Snape. The black haired teacher glared at his food.

 

Later on the Gryffindor common room, Hermione, Ron and Harry were concerned about Hagrid, they haven’t seen him in a long time, thought Harry used to visit him on his cabin he didn’t saw him at all once the school year begun.

-But when would we visit him? I mean, we don’t actually have authorization to go anywhere outside school.-Ron pondered.

-I can try ask Mr Kanda? Perhaps he would let us or accompany us?- Harry said usure.

-I don’t think that would work, they have a very organized schedule.- Hermione noticed how would always escort the larger group of students in different places of the castle. The school time table was organized to only one class per time would have class outside the castle.

-We could go after classes.- the ginger haired boy suggested.

-That is against the rules.- she answered indignant.

-Come on ‘Mione, aren’t you worried about Hagrid too?- Harry pestered. The girl scowled at him.

-Of course i’m. Fine! But we must be careful.- they combine to meet on the common room again in two hours after curfew.

 

Bundled under the Invisible Cape they walked through the corridors and halls, a loud meow made them freeze, Ron collided against Harry. On the end of the corridor Kanda was crouched down petting Mrs. Norris that purred loudly.

-No way.- Ron whispered. Harry and Hermione were mouth open at the scene. Sundely the Exorcist stopped and stood glaring directly were they were, Harry felt a cold sweat down his neck.

Kanda started to walk on their direction but suddenly his golem popped out and flew around him.

-Kandaaa! I’m lost! -the other Exorcist voice called through it.

-Fuck sake Moyashi! Memorize the fucking layout already! - the Exorcist stomped on the opposite direction of them, they let out a collective relieved breath. 

-Do you think he saw us?- Ron asked after they continued to walk. They all hoped not.

 

Talking to Hagrid managed to calm them after the whole event. They almost give the poor man a heart attack when they popped out of the air in front of him. They told him about the attack, Hagrid was away on errands at the time, something was killing his roosters.

-Anyway. Harry, I’ve heard you’ve bin givin’ out signed photos. How come I haven’t got one?- Hagrid teased managing to make the kids forget about the attack for a while.

When it had almost past midnight Hagrid shoved them back to school, he wanted to escort them but the kids reassured him they would be fine.

 

On the moment they stepped in the front hall they stumble with McGonagall, literally. The teacher stumbled away confused in what she had collided with. With a quick flip of her wand a wind gushed the cape out of them. The kids gulped.

 

A plume could be heard dropping in the ground at the moment. 

  
  


 

 

…..

**Extra**

-Moyashi, you sit your ass and write your damn report.- Kanda said shoving the typper on the other hands.

-You made me already waste my time having to fetch you ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CASTLE!- Allen actually listened and with a scowl started to type weeks of overdue report under the stare of Kanda.

If Allen stopped typing for more than 5 seconds Kanda added 5 hours delay to dinner. Allen never typed so fast on his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to write how lost Allen is because i also have zero orientation sense :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snaaaails

-We will discuss your detention tomorrow.- Professor McGonagall said finally broken the silence.  
-For now 50 points deduced on each one of you.- she continued sternaly. Ron looked at her in a protest but Professor Mcgonagall hasn’t done.  
-It was a very reckless thing to do just after an attack, I expected more of you.- and with that the red haired lowered his head back in shame. Hermione was almost crying.

A set of steps grabbed their attention, coming to them Lockhart appeared.

-Ah, good evening! What happening here?- the celebrity asked.  
-Nothing, Mr Potter and his friends decided to break curfew.- the smile on the man face grew.  
-Oh that is bad, I believe a detention will put in place.- McGonagall lifted an unimpressed brow.  
-Indeed, tomorrow they will fulfill their detention.- Lockhart waved away.  
-Nonsense, you have to correct right on the act. What if I carry out Harry’s detention? Since he led his friends to such daring adventure?- Ron and Hermione protested but somehow Harry saw himself being escorted away by the oblivious man.

-Now Harry, you come on the right time, I was thinking of getting help on answering my fanmail.- he entered Lockhart’s office, full of his own portraits and photographs scattered on every surface.  
-You can address the envelopes!- the man beamed at him.  
The minutes stretched by years on boy’s mind. The silence was cut sometimes by random commentaries from Lockhart.  
He never thought that he would find watching a candle burn the most exciting thing on his life . Harry was wondering of what have happened to his friends when a cold shiver made him sit straight in the chair.

_ “Let me kill...let me kill...let me tear you...kill.”  _  He heard a cruel cold voice whisper on his ear.

-What?- he looked around eyes scanning the room.  
-I know! Six months straight on top of best-sellers list! - Lockhart said cheerful, ignorant of the boy distress.  
-No! The voice! - Harry never wanted to smack someone like now, he wondered if that was like Kanda felt all the time.  
-Sorry? What voice?- That made the man look at him puzzled.

The door abruptly opened revealing a murderous Kanda, the wind coming from the corridors blew inside blowing up the candles making the room illuminated only by the moonlight coming from the windows.

-What..-Kanda started with a contained rage, he took a calculated breath before trying again.  
-Brat, back to the dormitories. Now.- Harry nodded giving a small “good night” to the still startled teacher and walked out, the door banging behind them.  
Harry could feel the rage around Kanda while they walked back to the dormitories. The Exorcist was muttering something about “stupids peacocks” and “fucking moyashi”, he looked around trying to hear the venom cold voice again.

-What are you doing?- Kanda asked pinching the bridge of his nose.  
-I heard a voice.- Harry answered and told the Exorcist what happened on the office.  
-You don’t get out on your own again, do you understand? If you need to go somewhere after curfew You Tell Me.- Kanda said emphasizing the last words, the boy nodded and slipped inside the dormitories.

-Harry! -Hermione and Ron greeted the boy when he entered.  
-What happened?- the red haired boy dragged his friend to the couches where they sat and got more comfortable to talk.  
-Something strange happened.- he told his friends what happened and how Kanda scared the crap out of Lockhart.  
-What happened after I was snatched away?- Harry asked.  
-We tried to tell McGonald that it wasn’t your fault. She only said she would deal with it and sent us back here but we saw her going on the Exorcists dormitory.- Hermione explained.  
-And since we acknowledge our part on the whole thing she let us out without detention, said your’s would count enough.- Ron smirked, Harry throwed a pillow on his face.   
  


-What happened Kanda?- Allen asked when the other arrived back, he was finally eating his dinner after Kanda had ordered him to rewrite his report twice.  
-The damned brat and his friends got outside after curfew.- he took off the uniform coat and placed Mugen by his bedside.  
-The cat-witch caught them, she was going to send them back to their beds but that annoying peacock arrived and dragged the brat to his office. I got there to fetch the brat since he can’t say no.- he sat on the bed in front of Allen, hunched forward with elbows on his knees.  
-He said he heard the a voice again.- Allen stopped eating paying more attention.  
-My eye had trouble to focus on the akumas outside that day, do you think it could have some relation?- the samurai wondered for a moment.  
-I don’t know, but sometimes I do feel a magical presence on the corridors, but this hole school have some constant magic energy flowing. - the white haired exorcist remembered it took some training until Kanda got used to his new ability, he had strong migraines and would spent hours meditating at first.  
  


Next week there was another attack on Hogsmeade, Allen was called to backup the exorcist stationary there. There was casualties by the Finders side and the Exorcist Noise Marie got injured and sent back to the Dark Order. 

-We agreed that I will take his place in guarding Hogsmeade until he is healed or there is another Exorcist available to take his place.- he said to Dumbledore, the old man was sitting on his office looking concerned at the recent events.  
-I see, does the students suffer any more danger?- he asked sadly to no one in particularly.  
-Don’t worry, Kanda is actually competent on his job.- Allen smirk to the other.  
-Go to hell Moyashi.- Dumbledore amused the friendly exchange of insultes.  
-Old man, do you have a map of Hogsmeade?- Kanda sundelly asked, the headmaster lifted a eyebrow and opened a draw from his desk taking out a parchment roll.  
-May I ask why do you required this for?- Kanda grabbed the map and shoved on Allen’s hands.  
-So this idiot stop getting lost, make Timcanpy memorize it before going.- Dumbledore almost chuckled by the friendly aggressive action.  
-Thanks Kanda. You try not get yourself killed while I’m away.- and while still insulting each other they left.  
-What a lovely friendship.- the headmaster smiled.

Since it was only him again Kanda couldn’t stay in the classes anymore, he would be constantly walking on the schools grounds, Quidditch training was kept on the barely minimum and a teacher would be asked to go with them. That meant Snape waking early on the weekends. Not that Kanda give a fuck at the unpleasants glares the man give him when it was raining.  
It was more exciting watch the Gryffindor team training. They were finally managing to understand the captain’s team eccentric plans and diagrams. The brat would get out of the fields with mud from head to toes and a smile on his face. 

-Did you saw what I did?- he would sometimes ask shyly and Kanda would give a very faint smile.  
-Yeah kid, good flying.-and with that words the kids beamed at him, warming a very rare soft spot on the stoic Exorcist soul.

He would sometimes talk with the Gryffindor’s House Head. The woman would always be prepared on time, the serious woman earned Kanda respect. 

-We are already training the staff on the defense spells that work on the creatures.- Kanda nodded pleased watching red blurs pass on the fields.  
-I must say, Potter performance on class has being better than last year, thought not in all subjects. - like in DAD and Potions for exemple.  
-He have more to improve.- he answered.  
-But the brat have potential.- McGonalgad smiled to herself. She was quick to notice how the boy somehow considered the Exorcist like a guinding figure, his opinion mattered a lot to him.

She would watch how Potter would scan the room for Kanda when entering the Grand Hall where the Exorcist would dutifully take his place on the back, and when the other give a small nod in acknowledgement the boy would have a smile on his face for the rest of his day.

The days passed normally without anymore attacks and Harry didn’t heard anymore of the cold whispering voice. On one morning Kanda received another Howler, this time the letter actually tried to fly away from the Exorcist but sadly it didn’t live long enough for delivering it’s message.

On the more memorable day Draco was picking a fight once again with the Gryffindors, it looked like the Slytherin team was not doing well enough for their head teacher and it made the team tense. It was a pittyfull reason with insults flying around until Draco scaleted to insult the red haired boy’s family. Wands were in hands, Kanda approached to intervene. 

-Will I have to waste my time with useless fights again?- he scolded in the middle of the two groups, the Gryffindors looked down shamed to being scolded but the Slytherins didn’t like to being ordered by the Exorcist. Most of the serpents had knowledge the Exorcist authority after the attack but the ones close to the Malfoy brat were red in fury.

The kid actually had dared to point his wand on him. Kanda smirked in return.

-Stupid brat.- Draco got redder and casted a spell that Kanda bounced back with his sword still scheated. They all gasped when the kid fell back being hit by his own spell. A housemate help the boy sit, he was getting paler until he launched forward and spit out a snail.  
-Eww.- everyone around collective said.  
Dismissing the whole crowd Kanda grabbed the pale brat arm and sort of helped half dragging him to the infirmary leaving a trail of snails.

Some days when they had Treat on Magical Creatures, Harry would sometimes see Kanda walking out of the forest. Once he asked why he would go there when it was a rare day he didn’t have to stay with Harry the whole day, before the school year begun, the Exorcist said he would go there to meditate.

The incident with the serpent brat spread like fire, soon everyone was whispering about the whole incident. Draco was not seen for the whole week. Of course his dad got involved at some point and got really frustrated that the ministry didn’t want to get involved badly with the Dark Order. Lucius Malfoy could only demand a reunion with the Exorcist.

-I can’t believe Dumbledore hired savages from the Vatican like you.- the man spitted to Kanda. The exorcist rolled his eyes internally, he could almost feel a headache coming.  
Dumbledore looked silent at discussion happening in his office. The old man had tried to avoid such scenario but the Malfoy had been quite insistent.  
-What exactly is the reason I was summoned here?- Kanda asked the old man ignoring the fuming wizard at his side.  
-Mr. Malfoy demanded a reunion with the responsible of his son incident.- his tone was neutral but Dumbledore was having some trouble to pretend manners with Lucius.  
-Right. So why is the brat not here?- the Exorcist asked still ignoring the other.  
-What are you insinuating?- the man got up from the chair he was sitting. Kanda didn’t even blinked at him.  
-If your brat didn't’ve tried to attack me with a spell he wouldn’t have passed a whole week throwing up snails.- this time Kanda glared at the man that had the stupidity on glaring back.  
-Lucky the for him  he was dumb and casted a not harmful spell.- the man got quiet but still glared at him.  
Kanda turned again to the old man.

-I’m done on wasting time, I have rounds to make.- and without being dismissed he marched out letting Dumbledore deal with the fuming wizard.  
-I’m amazed you just walked out Kanda, it seems you can behave sometimes.- Allen teasing voice said from the golem flying in front of Kanda. He was back to his room and preparing to sleep just finished his report, when the Moyashi had called wanting to know what he have done to the rumors reach even Hogsmeade.  
-Shut up. Like I said, the dumb brat was lucky to not try any of the more violent spells, I don’t think even the High Order could avoid a auditory with the Magical Ministry if the brat got injured some way.- Kanda managed to avoid a headache.  
-What about Harry?-Allen questioned.   
-What about the brat?- Kanda finished to stack his report.  
-Well, the kid got attached to you. For whatever reason.- the white haired teased.  
-You are stupid Moyashi, go to sleep, don’t think that I don’t know about the recent attack that you still haven’t reported.- scolded.  
-Yes mom.- Allen chuckled.  
-You fucki….- but Allen had already hang up.

 

  
…………..   
**Extra** **  
** Komui actually forgot that Allen was supposed to be the original designated Exorcist to guard the chosen one, he only remembered after reading Allen’s report saying Kanda and the boy got along pretty well, so he just left has is it, of course when he told Lenallee that she promptly clipboarded his face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, the plot...

The rainy month arrived bringing a wave of colds among students and staff. Madam Pomfrey the head nurse was busy, fortunately she had a instant potion that worked with interesting side effects like smoking through the ears.The training for the Gryffindor was not halted by the gloomy wheater thought. Harry felt bad that Kanda had to stay on the cold outside while the world poured down, the Exorcist never complained, his uniform apparently was waterproof since he was always dry when they got back inside. In contrast with how Harry would arrive, drenched till the bones making a mud path has he walked.Kanda would always hurry the brat to take a shower and putt warm clothes saying he didn’t want to be stuck on the infirmary to keep watching him.

The Exorcist had just begun his patrol when he felt a killing intent, he unsheathed his sword and looked around, it was between classes so there was students walking on the halls going to the classroom, he noticed McGonagall close and he walked towards her.

-Put the school under alert.- he said short , she nodded and announced with a spell passing the message on, the students and prefects were just starting to arrange the evacuation to the houses dormitories when Kanda heard the Akuma scream.  
-WHERE IS IT?- the Akuma had sprouted too close to the school, Kanda jumped out from a window to confront the creature. The akuma was a level 2, the exorcist approached activating Mugen. His golem pop up.  
-Kanda! Hogsmeade is under attack, for now Allen is handling it.- Komui voice came from the golem, the samurai scowled.  
-The bastards are also attacking the school, only one level 2 for now. School already on the lock down process.- the General Exorcist informed and jumped to attack the akuma. When he had just destroyed the lonely creature another one sprouted not so far away.

The attack continued on a odd pattern, sometimes Kanda had to fight 2 or 5 at the same time, for a long time he had to continue fighting under the intense rain, only when he had defeated what it seemed like the hundreth one the creatures stopped to sprout and he stopped feeling the distinct killing intent from the akumas.

He did another scout around the school just for precaution.  
-Looks like they are approaching the school, this attack was closer.- he said to the headquarters through the golem.  
-Oi, Moyashi, are you still alive?- the rain was still pouring, akuma mist everywhere around him, he stood unbothered by it since it’s poison didn’t worked on him.  
-Of course i’m BaKanda, did you slowpoke finished already?- Kanda scoffed.  
-Shut up, don’t forget the report.- he clicked the golem off not hearing the white haired complains.

He walked back in the school and noticed a commotion on one off the halls, he scowled, he hoped it was not another meaningless fight between Slytherins and Gryffindors again. 

-Out of my way!- the students noticed the pissed exorcist that had dark spots off blood of his uniform and scattered to get away from him, he wanted to find the first teacher and question why the students were allowed out of their House Dormitories if he didn’t had say it was safe.

When he arrived on the front of what the hell the students were looking his glare deappened. The floor was flooded, on the brick walls written with a red paint, he knew blood too well to be fooled, a message: 

 

_ “The Chamber of Secrets Has Been Opened. Enemies of the Heir, Beware!” _

 

Under it, hanging from one of the torches stiff has a board and with eyes wide unblinking, was Mrs. Norris.  
-You!- Argus Filch screeched while pointing towards Harry, the boy looking wide eyed the scene.  
-You! You’ve murdered my cat!- the thin man shouted, Kanda stood between the boy and the man glaring at him.  
-Argus! - Dumbledore cut off the man rantings arriving with the rest of the staff, the old man deateched the cat from the torch bracket.  
-Come with me Argus, you too Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Granger and Mr.Kanda.- the bright blond man stepped forward eagerly.  
-My office is the nearest, Headmaster. Please, feel free.- he offered and hesitated when he noticed the state Kanda was.  
-Thank you, Gilderoy.- Dumbledore said and they walked to the teacher office. McGonagall and Snape following behind.

Once inside the peacock of man started to make impertinent commentaries about what could’ve killed the cat. Dumbledore and McGonagall placed tha stiff cat over the table and examined the feline closely, Lockhart chattering was cut sometimes by Mr Filch sobbs.  
The kids eyed one another wondering how could they disappear, fidgeting in place. Kanda was starting to lose patience with the peacock teacher really quick.  
-Shut up, the cat is not dead.- he cut in on the middle of another fake story, the janitor looked at the exorcist middle sobbing with snot coming out of his nose.  
Dumbledore and McGonagall  looked at him from where they were still curved over the cat examining the animal.  
-Indeed, she is petrified.- explained the old man.  
The sobbing man petted his cat fur gently.  
-But how I cannot say.- Filch glared at Harry and their friends.  
-Ask him!- he accused the tearfaced man.  
-No second year would do that, this is advanced Dark Magic.- Dumbledore said firmly, different from his normal soft tone.

Kanda refrain himself from pinching the bridge of his nose, annoyed by the useless discussion, at some point the damned depressed teacher decided to make himself useful and agreed the kids had no blame for the cat but still wanted the kid get blamed for something. The fucking man indeed had unresolved issues and took off on the children.  
Something about ghost party? What the hell the brat was doing there in the first place? He didn’t wanted to know. Did the man wanted to somehow use it to make the Gryffindor Quidditch team lose training? What the fuck was wrong with him?

-What about my cat? - the thin man screeched making Kanda focused on the conversation again.  
-She was petrified! I want to see some punishment.- this time Kanda indeed pinched the bridge of his nose, what the fuck was wrong with those people, the old man had already said the kids were innocents, and now the peacock and the depressed teacher were having a passive aggressive argument.  
-For fuck sake.- he grumphed, he looked at the kids still trying to somehow make the others forget they were there.  
-Come.- he said to the kids, the adults were still arguing about something, he exchanged glances with the old man that gave a small nodd.

Harry, Hermione and Ron followed the Exorcist quietly out of the office.  When they were safe on the halls again he heard Harry said low to his friends.  
-Do you think I should tell them about the voice?- Kanda was walking in front of them and turned to face and making them stop.  
-When was that?- Harry fidget before answering.  
-After the akuma alert.- Kanda lifted an eyebrow.  
-And what were you doing, you should’ve go to the dormitories.- he scolded.  
-We were on Nick’s party.- Ron answered flinched when the glare was directed at him.  
-We weren’t to stay too long, Nick actually wanted to scout us out saying he had been foolish on inviting me.- the dark haired boy continued.  
-But them there was the attack, since we were so far away from the dormitories we thought it would be safer to stay there, when we didn’t hear anymore noises we got out, that was when we found Filch’s cat.- Hermione finished.

_ “They are unlucky has hell”  _  thought Kanda, letting out a tired sigh, on the background they heard a clock marking midnight.  
-I told you to warn me about any different place you want to go by yourself.- Harry looked down ashamed.  
_ - _ But for now we will talk more tomorrow, go to bed before that emo teacher appears and annoy me to let him give you detention for whatever reason.- the tree children nodded and quickly the followed the Exorcist to Gryffindor Common Room.

The next day Kanda almost sliced the teachers, making them aware that he didn’t forget how they had let the students out on the halls before confirmation that everything was safe again. Even Dumbledore felt a little bad seeing his staff being scolded like kids by the fuming Exorcist. After that he talked in private with the Headmaster.  
-Oi old man, what the hell is this Chamber of Secrets?- the old man let out a sad sigh before telling him the history about the chambers.  
-So, one of the founders of the school let a deadly chamber on the school just because?- Kanda crossed his arms wondering how fucked up the whole situation was, he missed meditating.  
-We never managed to find the local of the chambers, at the time they blamed Hagrid but without prove, I dare to said the end of the murderers was a coincidence.- Kanda would have so much to report later.  
-Could these chambers have anything of value to the akumas?- Dumbledore leaned forward placing his elbows on his desk and glared sirius to the Exorcist.  
-Perhaps, we are not sure of what the Chamber kept. But Mr Kanda, if is proved that the Chamber had indeed been open again, I’m afraid the school will be no longer safe.- by the Headmaster side a ugly red bird gave a pittyfull chirp.

Kanda was making rounds more frequently, for his luck, or not, Allen would return next month. Although he would not admit liking the Moyashi presence he was kind of glad he would not have to endure alone any of this nonsense. The Exorcist noticed something strange around, low murmur and gossip ran the castle, random students would send glares at the brat. Harry would seen always close to the Exorcist, something his friends would approve since they would always be worried about a Slytherins try a stunt or something stupid. Hermione got to research all about the Chamber, she wanted to prove his friend had nothing to do with it, she would grab thick scrolls and books on the library and consume it faster than Ron eating.

After one class the boy was more down than ever, he arrived to Kanda that was patrolling the halls, head low and sad eyes.

-I’m going to the owlery.- he said low, Kanda nodded and silently they walked to the tower. The others students were left behind and soon it was just the sound of their steps echoing on the stone floors and walls.  
When they arrived, a white owl landed on Harry’s arm and gently prumed the messy black hair. The stress of the situation was getting to the kid, he had dark circles around his eyes. He watched has the face softened and his body got more relaxed, he let the boy play with his owl for some time.  
-Come on, the brake is almost over and you still need to eat something.- the boy froze for a moment, Kanda noticed.  
-What’s the problem?- Harry hesitated a little before answering.  
-I not comfortable on eating on the Grand Hall.- Kanda sighed but got an idea, the boy was still looking down so he gently knocked his knuckles on his head. Harry looked up surprised.  
-Follow me.- Kanda didn’t looked like he was angry or annoyed so Harry followed wondering where they would go, his curiosity making him guess one crazy place after another. They took some shortcut through some paintings, making them avoid any halls full of students.

They arrived on a simple door, Kanda knocked two times before it opened revealing a house elf.  
-Yes Master Exorcist?- the house elf offered a small bow to them.  
-A plate of food, fast to eat, a fruit too.- the elf nodded before going inside, Harry could heard metallic clattering and other kitchen sounds. The elf appeared moments later with a plate of normal lunch food and sliced apples, Kanda grabbed it giving a small head bow in thanks, he give it to Harry.  
-Eat it.- they sat on a bench on a hall with windows opened to rainy scenario outside. Harry noticed that he was indeed hungry, consequence of bad nights and eating little.  
-If you don’t want to eat on the Hall you can come here and ask the house elf's directly, warn me before you do, and do not skip anymore meals, understood?- Kanda said on a surprisingly soft tone, Harry munched his sandwich and nodded smiling.  
-And don’t keep stressing yourself, you have your friends, talk to them.- Kanda knocked gently the boy’s head to make sure he understood. 

After the class time finished for the day the three Gryffindors gathered on the common room to do homework. The room was almost empty with few other groups studying.  
-So..-Hermione started almost on a whisper. The two boys leaned closer.  
-I think there is a way to talk with Draco without him noticing it is us.- she talked hushed, nervous about breaking school rules, she looked around making sure no one was paying attention to them.  
-Remember what Snape said about Polyjuice Potion?- the blank stare she receive from the two was answer enough so the girl started to explain from the beginning about her plan.

….

**Extra**

\- I’m feeling like the brat and his friends are plotting something stupid, again.- Kanda talking with Allen through the golem

-Your brother's sense tingling?-   
-Go f*ck yourself.-

 

On the beginning of the year:  
-You have to tickle the pear get on the kitchen.-  
-No-
    
    
      
    


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No rubber arms this time...

Harry was conflicted in telling or not their plan to Kanda, he didn’t wanted to be a snitch, Ron had pointed out their concerns about Malfoy being the true heir and targeting the muggle born students. He noticed how the exorcist would sometimes look at him suspiciously like knowing what they were planning. 

At least the didn’t had to think about it for now, the Polyjuice Potions would take a month to be prepared, until then he focused on more important matters, like the incoming Quidditch game against the Slytherins.

On the day of the match Harry could feel cold anxiety on his stomach, he gulped down his toast for breakfast and prepared to change to his Quidditch uniform, he was so absent mind that he didn’t heard Kanda calling him, the Exorcist knocked his knuckles on his head.

-Oi, are you listening now?-  _ “Ms. Kanda never called my name.” _ he thought for a moment before focusing on the Exorcist face.  
-Sorry, what?- Harry looked confused at him.  
-I said, are you okay to fly? I don’t want to have to save your ass if you are not focused enough to fly.- Kanda waited the boy think before answering.  
-I’m okay, Mr. Kanda, is just...I want to beat the Slytherin team so badly.- there was glint a determination on the kids eyes, Kanda gave a small smirk.

-Focus on winning them, remember, faster brooms is not the same has skills. And that neither you or your team lack.- Harry beamed at him, determination burning on his green eyes.

When Harry reached the change room Kanda left him to make his scout through the field, he would watch on the ground since the stand would be too crowded if he needed to be fast. 

The noise of the cheering makes him scowl, red and green confetti flew like rain on the air, the narrator was announcing the odds for each team, from the ground he could see the colorful robes of the peacock teacher. It was muggy with no sunlight to make it hard for him to look up.

The noise grew when each team walking in the stadium, the captains of each team exchange a handshake full of prejudice against each other, the Quidditch teacher whistled marking the beginning of the match the players lifted off the ground, Harry and Draco placed higher than the others scouting the fields looking for the Golden Snitch.

Kanda looked around scouting before looking up again to the game, he scowled deeper when watched a Bludger aimed directly at Harry, the red haired twins managed to keep him safe for now but Kanda was starting to see a pattern, the damn ball was going too many times trying to hit the boy. Looking around he wondered if no one else noticed, since Harry normally was more far away from the game few people would keep watching the Seeker, thought he had watched the teams training he wasn’t familiar enough with the game to confirm if the ball was or not tempered with. 

He heard a thunder on the background and started to rain, Madam Hooch whistled, someone had requested a timeout, he watched has on the other side of the field the Gryffindor’s team landed on the ground and talked about something.

-Ready to resume play?- Madam Hooch asked when she and the Exorcist arrived, the Gryffindors exchange concerned looks between them but the captain nodded and prepared to take positions for lifting off.  
-Is everything okay?- Kanda asked Harry before the kid walked to his position, he nodded feeling guilty for lying to the Exorcist. Kanda squinted looking suspiciously at him but before he could say anything Madam Hooch whistle marked the end of the timeout, the boy quickly flew away.

Kanda golem popped out making him take his eyes off the game.

-Kanda! There is an Akuma attack happening southwest of Hogsmeade, is further away from Hogwarts, is a small wave but keep alert.- Allen short reported and hangup. Kanda heard screams and looked up again watching Harry fall to the ground somehow perched precariously on his broom making him fall a little slower, he still landed hard on the ground..

Kanda was at his side in seconds, the boy was almost passing out, his arm was bent on an odd angle and his other hand was holding the Golden Snitch.

-Gryffindor wins! -The narrator screamed and all the watchers, sans the Slytherins, cheered. The Gryffindors landed close all smiling.

The rain had started to pour down, Kanda kneeled at his side leaning forward shielding him from the worst of the rain and curious glares. He heard a camera exploding, Colin had tried to take a photo of them. He heard a hiss and without looking he extended a hand grabbing the murderous Bludger, he let the ball fall on the ground.

-Sorry about that Kanda!- the twins arrived, they were trying to secure the Bludgers back on the box when one of them escaped. The exorcist only glared at them, the twins had a smile on their faces happy to have won, they looked curious to the now harmless unmoving ball on the ground.

He saw a colorful robe walking on their direction, the boy was now cradle on his chest, still conscious by pure adrenalin and the cold rain numbing the pain on his arm. He lifted the boy on his arms and parted the curious viewers like the red sea, Gryffindor team tailing behind still cheering their victory, by what they heard the team talking the boy’s recklessness was because of the stupid captain saying _ “Get the snitch or die trying...”. _

When they arrived on the infirmary the Gryffindor team had passed the kitchen and grabbed a lot of food and other stuff, they were all cheerful chatting and the captain was congratulating the boy oblivious to the murderous aura of the exorcist growing.

-You.- the exorcist said glaring a cold rage to the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, the other gulped feeling a wave of cold pass through his body.  
-Why did you not stopped the game after you saw and confirmed the damn balls were tampered?- Kanda marched until he as in front of the captain, Wood gave small steps backwards.  
-Your stupidity put another student in danger.- the exorcist continued.  
-It was my choice!- Harry said weak from his bed feeling bad that Woods was being scolded.  
-Shut up, your dumb choice or not, your captain had to think out his ass and stop the game, what if there was an Akuma attack and you all had to ran away while you still being target by the Bludgers?- the Gryffindors all looked down in shame, so focused in winning they had placed a housemate safety last.  
-Now the shit is done there is nothing to be done, you better let the brat rest or I will denial any further training request.- Woods looked up wide eyes but after meeting Kanda furious eyes he closed his mouth shut.  
-I'm gonna talk with the Headmaster, the rest of you better not be here when I come back.- he said while marching out of the infirmary, the door closed loudly behind him making the Gryffindors jump.  
-I almost feel sorry for Woods.- Ron whispered to his brothers, twins nodded in agreement. Oliver Woods cleared his throat trying to feel his voice again.  
-Well, the Exorcist is right, I shouldn't have told those things to you and I Should've indeed stopped the game before it was too late.- he placed a hand on the uninjured boy’s arm.

-Please accept my sincere apologies.- Harry tapped the hand lightly giving the other a small smile.   
-Is okay, it was worth it to see Malfoy’s face.- the Gryffindor all laughed agreeing. 

They didn’t dare to stay for long, not only because of Kanda’s threat but they were kicked out by a furious Head Nurse. Harry’s arm would heal without problem but the Head Nurse kept the boy on the infirmary to also keep him from developing a cold from being on the rain. The potion tasted awful, both of them. 

On the night the Head Nurse brought some food for him, they all tasted bland but the potions had make his stomach strange, he had only eaten half when Kanda arrived, steps strangely soft compared to how he had marched out before.

-You didn’t eat.- he eyed the half eaten plate at the boy’s bed table.  
-Not very hungry, my stomach is strange because of the potions.- Kanda didn’t pestered too much.  
-Are you angry at me?- the boy asked in a low voice. The Exorcist grabbed a chair and sat at his bedside.

-No.- but the way he said make Harry understand he was angry about something.  
-Why were you so mad early?- Harry fidget with the cover with his good hand, the other arm would stay immobilized for the night, Kanda crossed his arms giving a sigh before answering.

-What I said before was true, there was an Akuma attack happening on the far side of Hogsmeade, if the attack had gotten too close you would’ve being in danger.- Kanda had a concerned scowl on his face, Harry didn’t know what to say, he wasn’t used to someone caring so much for his safety.  
-Thank you, the others said you didn’t let Lockhart get close or Colin take a picture.- Kanda usual scowl was back.  
-That peacock of a teacher was saying loudly of how he could mend your arm with a spell, but i didn’t trust him, I asked the Head Nurse and she told me it was completely the wrong spell that would have removed the bones of your arm.- Harry paled trying to imagine how his arm would bend like rubber without bones inside.  
-She promised me she wouldn’t let that teacher get close to you, that is also why she is keeping you here, we think that peacock my try something stupid if he saw you with your arm still immobilized.- the boy felt warm on how much care Kanda and the Head Nurse were showing, Kanda saw the boy blush while looking deeply at the covers.  
-Try to eat some more and sleep, I will scout the corridors around, I will be not far.- he got up and placed the chair back, the kidd nodded still looking at the covers. On a rare impulse of fondness Kanda would denial until death he messed gently the boy’s head, Harry looked up feeling the gloved hand petting his always unruly hair.  
-No stunts for now, Potter.- before the boy could say anything the Exorcist turned and walked away, letting the boy trying to sort what it was to be cared for, part of him always said Kanda was only watching over him because it was his job, but the kid couldn’t help but feel attached, he just hoped when the exorcist finished his job he would manage to say goodbye and thank him without feeling too sad. 

 

His night passed quietly with the rain lulling him to sleep quickly, his arm was meding together and sometimes he felt sharp twinges but they were happening less through the night. He was on a deep sleep when he was awakened by a sudden pressure on his chest. He sat jumpy grabbing his glasses with uncoordinated hand, he stared at two oversized eyes and pointy nose. 

-Dobby!- Harry managed to not shout in surprise.  
The house elf was looking at him with tears stained face, his eyes almost glowing on the soft dimmed light of the torches.  
-Harry Potter stayed on school.- he whispered sadly.  
-Why didn’t Harry Potter got back home safely? Dobby was so shocked when he heard Harry Potter was still on Hogwarts, he let his master’s dinner burn! Such a flogging Dobby never had, sir…-  the creature was rocking back and forth, he gently dried the elf’s tears with the sleeve of his pajamas.  
-Thank you,sir. Harry Potter is so kind, that’s why Dobby wanted to Harry Potter stay safe away from Hogwarts.- Dobby fondled with the torn pillowcase he used has clothes.  
-Why do you wear that thing Dobby?- he asked trying to make the house elf think of something else.  
-This is a mark of the house-elf’s enslavement, sir. Dobby can only be free if his master’s present him with clothes, sir. The family is careful to not pass Dobby even a sock, sir, for then he would be free from their house forever.- Dobby explained and stopped crying, he looked at Harry with concerned oversized eyes.  
-Harry Potter must go home! Dobby thought his Bludger would be enough…- the elf let slip.  
-Your Bludger?-Harry stared suspiciously at the elf.  
-You made that Bludger try to kill me?- Harry squinted at the creature wondering if he should alert Kanda he was there.  
-Not to kill you,sir, no!- the elf explained quickly.  
-Dobby want to save Harry Potter’s life! Better to send home severely injured than remain here, Dobby thought that with the Master Exorcist far enough from Harry Potter, Dobby’s magic would work. Dobby only wanted Harry Potter hurt enough to be sent home.- Dobby continued quickly while fidgeting with his hand full of scars and scratches.  
-Do you know what Kanda would do if he discovers it was your fault I got injured?- Harry was feeling a mix of anger and pity towards the elf, he was angry since breaking an arm it was not fun but if the samurai knew about what Dobby did that would probably be even less fun for the elf.  
-Dobby is used to death threats, sir.- Dobby smiled weakly.

-Dobby get them five times a day at home.- Harry tried to extract any information Dobby seemed to know, it was a painstaking task since every time the house elf let something slip he would try to hit himself with the water jug. There was so much he didn’t understand, what was the Chamber? What it was it’s relation with the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Who opened the last time? Why was he in danger since he was not muggle born? Was Hermione in danger? Did it have any relation with the Akumas?

The questions swarmed his mind and he was starting to get irritated with the house-elf when the creature perked up, bat ears tilting, he also heard footsteps coming from the passageway outside.

-Dobby must go!- whispered the terrified house elf, with a loud crack the creature disappeared. He slumped back pretending sleep trying to glance at the entrance.

Moments latter Dumbledore appeared, wearing a dressing gown and a nightcap, carrying what looked like a statue, Professor McGonagall just behind helping to carry its feet, they placed it onto a bed. Carrying an unsheathed sword, Kanda walked in just behind.

-Get Madam Pomfrey.- the headmaster whispering to the Exorcist, Harry was quiet pretending to sleep. Moments later Kanda had returned with the Head Nurse with him.  
-What happened?- she whispered bending over to the statue on the bed.  
-Kanda found him on the stairs, we think he may be trying to sneak up here to visit Harry Potter.- Harry stomach lurched, careful he slowly moved to see the statue better, the rain had stopped in the middle of the night and the moonlight shined on the figure lying on the bed.  
Colin Creevey laid still like a corpse, eyes wide and hands holding his camera in front of him.  
-Petrified?- whispered Madam Pomfrey in denial since she recognised the symptoms.  
-Yes, I don’t know what could’ve happened if Mr.Kanda didn’t find him on the middle of his patrol.- McGonagall looked at the poor petrified boy with a sad face. Dumbledore managed to free the camera from the rigid boy’s grip.  
-You think he managed to get a picture of his attacker?- she asked, the Headmaster was already fundling with the camera.  
-Wait..- Kanda said too late has the other opened the back of the camera. The teachers and Head Nurse stayed in shocked silence watching a stream of smoke coming out of it.  
-It was not your fault Mr Kanda, the way the camera was damaged was different when it try to take a picture of the Exorcists.- Harry felt the smell of burning plastic, the boy could see the sword blade glint under the moonlight.  
-What does that mean Albus?- Mcgonagall asked ungently.  
-It means, the Chambers of Secrets is indeed open again.- the woman gasped, Madam Pomfrey clapped a hand over her mouth.  
-That is fucking great, any ideas by who?- Kanda asked serious.  
-The question is not who Mr. Kanda, the question is how.- Harry and Kanda concluded on the same time the teachers didn’t understood this any better than them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N 1: I changed the numbers of chapters since I noticed it would be difficult for me to extend the story for 25 chapters, I prefer more 5 lengthy chapter than smaller ones with nonsense filling on it XD


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snaaaake snake snaaake~

Next morning Harry wake up feeling his arm healed, he looked at where Colin was but the bed was blocked with curtains. He was just getting ready to get out of bed when Kanda arrived.

-Good morning Mr.Kanda.- he greeted the Exorcist, Kanda nodded in return.  
-How is your arm?- Harry lifted it in front of him, the cast still on.  
-It doesn’t tingle anymore.- Kanda gently peeled the cast, it was made from a strange cloth that was easier to take off, after the cast was out the Exorcist moved the arm testing the range.  
-All good, see?- Harry smiled after he had his arm back.  
-Good, get ready, you can still get breakfast if you are quick enough.- Harry noticed he was indeed hungry, but he had more things to say.  
-Dobby was here yesterday.- Kanda scowled and let him tell everything the house elf said to him.  
-It was the damned creature fault you broke your arm?- the Exorcist was murderous.  
-Yeah, but i think he was trying to help.- he said uncertain.  
-Mr. Kanda, may I ask you a question?- the Exorcist stood silently looking at the boy.  
-Do you know anything about the Chambers of Secrets?- Kanda squinting suspiciously at him.  
-Why?- Harry fidgeted with the covers.  
-I’m just worried.- should he tell him that he was awaken last night when they arrived with Colin? Harry didn’t specified when Dobby had appeared.  
-Don’t fret over this.- Kanda dismissed, Harry wanted to argue but he felt he would slip his friends plans by accident, Kanda let him out to get ready for the day, he changed to his robes quickly and searched for Ron and Hermione, he found them on the haunted girl’s toilet that no one liked to use.

-How’s your arm Harry?- Hermione asked while she prepared the potion using the toilet bowl has a stove with her speciality in conjuring portable water proof fire.  
-Better.- He squeezed inside the stall and closed the door.  
-We would’ve met you but we decided to start the Polyjuice Potion.- Ron explained passing him a muffin he brought from the Hall, Harry started to tell about Collin  
-We already know about Collin, that’s why we decided to start the potion today.- she smashed some leafs on her hand and tossed it on the cauldron.  
-I got a visit from Dobby to.- Harry told them all he learned from the house elf, they silent listened with face getting more shocked each length.  
-The Chamber of Secrets has been opened before?- Hermione asked stirring the potion.  
-Well, is obvious them, Lucius Malfoy must’ve opened before and told Draco how to do it.- Ron concluded with a triumph voice.  
-That still doesn’t explain what kind of monster he is using.- Hermione tossed something that made the potion looking like swamp water, Harry tried to distract himself that they would need to drink that.  
-I think Kanda may know something, but he got suspicious when I asked him about the Chamber.- Ron looked disgusted by the potion Hermione was stirring.  
-Try not to gather the Exorcist attention, the last we need is an angry samurai watching us.- Harry nodded.  
-Technically he is a swordsman not a samurai.- Hermione corrected absently, Ron rolled his eyes.  
-Dobby tried to close the passage to you catch the train and broke your arm and stole your letters. If he doesn’t stop trying to save your life he is going to end up killing you.- Harry sighed agreeing.  
-Or Kanda kill him first.- they nodded, the potion started to smell like farts making them get out of the stall quickly.

It was night and Kanda was on his room typing his report, like a machine each letter was pressed in rhythm. Kanda reports normally were more direct and short but with important details fully explained, Allen’s were with useless details the white haired remembered after letting to write on the last minute, Lenalee’s had more length and fully structured, they all knew Lavi helped sometimes when there was a ridiculous cultured world on it. 

Kanda golem’s pop up, the Headchief calling.

-Good Night Kanda! How the stay? Scaring children?- Komui voice shouted.  
-What do you want?- the other scowled not changing his rhythm while typing.  
-Alright, alright, I’m passing to Tikk, he and Lavi discovered something.- there was some noise in the background, probably Komui walking on the sea of papers that was his office.  
-Yo, boy, having fun?- the deep voice greeted.  
-Stop wasting my time.- honestly why didn’t Komui couldn't have said the information directly?  
-Loose up or you will get white hair, anyway, we discovered some things about what you sent to us.- Kanda stopped typing paying full attention.  
-It appear that at some year the Earl was in Hogwarts. He was most likely researching on ways to make Akumas from wizards, it appears the normal way had some kind of incompatibility, we don’t know if he succeeded or not, we only saw him making akumas from non magical humans. We also found a lot of research mangling his science and magic formula.- Kanda was with his arms crossed deep in thoughts.  
-So, the school is more connected with the current crysis them we thought.- The new information could explain why the Akumas were resistant to magic.  
-For now that’s all we could find, most of his research is coded and unorganized.- there were more noise on the background.  
-Normally we would wait until we gathered a more useful information but since the school is already a primary target we decided to inform you directly.- Komui now continued.  
-Right, I will report anything I found it may be useful.- and without saying goodbye he hang up, the golem keep flying looking at him, he grabbed the paper on the typing machine and folded it together with the other pages he had written.

Using owls inside the Dark Order was vetted, it would be messy like hell, but they did agree to use owls to send the reports to the nearby finder and they would be in charge of delivering the report. He arrived on the owlery tower, it was mostly empty with the birds hunting in the night but there was one looking at him with intelligent eyes, a great gray owl, the exorcist petted the bird gently, the owl chirped happy and extended his talon grabbing the tube with the report. 

Watching the bird fly away peacefully through the night helped Kanda sort his thoughts, he turned sharply starting his night patrol.

 

-Kanda! -Allen greeted when he arrived on the next morning, it was almost time for the students wake up to breakfast, Allen was on the staff room eating his own breakfast, a pile of empty plates pilling on his side. Receiving the usual “che” in response the other talked cheerful on his stay at Hogsmeade and on how he ended up meeting a lot of nice people that were happy to provide mountains of food to the always hungry Exorcist.  
-How’s your charge?- he asked when the other finished his soba.  
-The brat is worried and is irritating curious too.- he scowled, both walking to the Grand Hall were a few early birds students and teachers were.

Having Allen back at the castle made Kanda finally have some time to meditate, and a dummy to spar with. He watched the troublesome trio, still suspicious they would try anything. On the night he found the paparazzi kid petrified on the hall for a moment he felt the evil dark magic presence, he unsheathed his sword but soon the presence vanished and Dumbledore found them, the old man was on his way to the kitchen to grab a cup of hot chocolate.

Kanda accompanied the class that had Herbology, Allen suggested it after he noticed how the other was a little stressed to keep cooked up inside the school.

-That can complicate things.- Ron whispered to his friend on Gryffindor common room, the usual spot to do their homework.   
-Yes, Kanda is watching me like a hawk after the Bludger broke my arm, now with two Exorcists, it will be almost impossible to finish the potion.- Harry had finished half of his homework but most of his answers he knew were wrong.  
-We can’t back up know.- Hermione hissed, she had already finished her homework and was helping Ron correct his since the red haired boy had just only on the first page.  
-You misspelled “Wolfsbane” by the way and that was not even the right herb! -she passed the roll back to him.  
-The winter break is almost here, it will be the perfect time to use the potion.- she grabbed Harry’s homework and started to furiously correct his too.  
-We only need  bicorn horn, boomslang skin, and a diversion.- she passed his homework back, he had actually got right more than he expected, Hermione continued to explain her plan about stealing from Professor Snape stock.

For their luck on the day of Potions Class neither Kanda of Allen were there, they managed to get what they needed without being discovered.     
-It looks like there was a little incident on Potions Class today Potter.- it was break time and Harry was on his way to the haunted girl’s bathroom to check the potion when he met Kanda.  
-Yeah.- Harry gulped, he could feel Kanda’s glare scanning him.  
-Any idea of who would cause that?- the boy almost gulped.  
-P...Potions Class can be a little messy sometimes..- he tried to say on a casual voice.  
-Draco’s nose was funny to see thought.- he added smiling a little remembering the scene.  
Kanda let out a small huff that was almost like a laugh, but Kanda didn’t laughed so his scowl was quickly back.  
-You don’t have to call me Potter, Mr Kanda, you can call me Harry.- he said after thinking for a moment.  
-May I call you Kanda?- he asked shyly, Kanda shrugged.  
\- Whatever- the boy beamed at him with a smile, Kanda almost get out a smile, but almost smiling two times in the same day would make anyone drag him to the infirmary and get his head checked so he let out a “che” and continued his scouting.  
-So…- Allen started, the Exorcists were back on their room ending the day.  
-We have to give a class about akumas.- Allen read the letter the Dark Order just sent them, no one wanted to call and tell it to a murderous Kanda. Fortunately Allen had more experience, after Lenalee, on how to deal with an angry samurai.  
-What the fuck?- he heard it right, he was just not believing.  
-Well, it  make sense.- Allen shrugged. The more the students knew about the akumas the better.  
-Oh, and it will be on the Dueling Club in Winter Break.- Kanda marched to the training room, the door baging loudly behind him, Allen could hear explosions coming from the room, it amazed him how strong the room was and how it fixed itself, magic was sometimes so much more convenient.

When Kanda got out five hours later he was without the top of his uniform and shirtless, he was still wearing the fingerless gloves that covered his stigmas.  

-There something else.- Kanda lifted an eyebrow to him.  
-Lockhart and Snape are going to be there too.- Kanda turned back to the training room.

 

Some weird things started to appear on the school, crazy talismas, amulets and other trinkets supposed for protection. The students were scared, not only because of the akuma attacks but because of the Chamber of Secrets. The twins on a stupid attempt to cheer their little sister up, since Colin was her desk neighborhood in class,  made the girl so scared she end up crying running away, the prefect threatened to write their mother, the twins stopped. 

There was an ongoing discussion if the students would stay or not, the parents wanted their children stay in school since it was being guarded by the Exorcists, but the kids were terrified by the Chamber. 

Later one day Kanda walked inside school while Allen was preparing to scout the outside.

-Kanda, you have a feather on your hair!- laughed the white haired, the other scowled and grabbed the black feather wondering how it managed to stuck on his hair.  
-It’s probably when I was talking with the giant man, he was telling me about how something is killing his roosters while shaking a dead rooster frenectly.- Hagrid had saw him walking out from the Forbidden Forest and started to frenectly wave the dead animal while talking on how worried he was.

The Dueling Club was posted on the notice board next day, the first gathering would be on the same night, Kanda hoped it would be over without any problem.

The day of the Dueling Club arrived and the students were chatting excited by the new activity, eight o’clock at night  the students arrived, the Grand Hall was transformed, with a big golden arena on the middle with smaller ones around.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in trying to guess who would give the dueling class, for their disappointment it was Lockhart and Snape. They did perked up when Allen and Kanda arrived moments later and stood on the big arena mat together with the two teachers.  
-Gather around! Gather around! Excellent! Can everyone see me? Can everyone hear me? Good!- the bright blond called, the talks around settle down and the student stood watching the man.  
-Now, Professor Dumbledore granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you in any case you have to defend yourselves, like I did and you can read with more details in my books.- he smiled brightly, Kanda was scowling making clear he didn’t wanted to be there, Allen had a neutral smiled faced, Snape was not even trying to hide his distaste.  
-Let me introduce my assistants, Professor Snape had a little dueling experience and Mr. Allen and Mr. Kanda kindly agreed to help.- Harry was sure he could almost see a dark blue aura around the murderous Exorcist, the boy wondered if the man was very confident in his abilities or he was stupidly oblivious to the glares Kanda and Snape were sending him.  
-The first part the Exorcists will give some instructions on combat, after that we will give you practical duel exemple.- Lockhart and Snape stepped out, letting the Allen and Kanda on the arena.  
-We are here to remember what you learn here is not for using against Akumas.- Allen spoke with a calm face but a serious tone.  
-The Akumas are resistance against magic, any offensive spell do nothing against it.- Kanda continued, voice making the students straight up in attention.  
-The Akumas have different levels of power, from 1 to 4, they get stronger the more they kill.- the white haired was now serious.  
-Their blood are poisonous and almost impossible to counterfect, the bullets they use are made from their blood, the gas expelled from their bodies after defeated is also harmful.- the room was now deadly silent.  
-You will be dead in seconds if you make contact with it, turned on a pile of dust.- Kanda scanned the room, all the students were staring at them with scared eyes.  
-Spells that created barriers or shields were reported to work if the Akuma is not strong enough, Level 1 are the same looking ones, level 2, 3 each one can evolve to more unique shapes, the level 4 look are the most dangerous ones, never and I mean NEVER engage one if you see.- Allen showed with Timcanpy projecting each level, the level 4 image made some students scream and one almost fainted.  
-Any questions?- the white haired asked with a small smile with Tim now flying around his head, one student with blue scarf hesitantly lifted his hand.  
-It is true Exorcist can’t do magic?- he asked,  
-We don’t do the normal kind of magic.- Allen explained vaguely, the concept of Innocence and Magic was still difficult to explain and it was not the main focus today.  
-Kanda’s magic is more suited for combat and for the sake of our physical integrity he will not demonstrate here.- Allen tried to smiled reassuringly.  
-What about you Mr Walker?- another asked.  
-Just Allen is okay, I’m what you call an animagus.- the students wowed.  
-What animal do you transform into?- a lot asked at the same time curious, one glare of Kanda make them shut up.  
  
Allen looked at Kanda on a silent conversation if he should show it or not, Kanda just shrugged. _“Why not, maybe it will help the children relax a little”_ the white male thought and transformed.

Allen heard someone shriek in terror and all gave a step backwards, he looked puzzled at the reaction, tongue tasting the air, maybe all of them were scared of snakes? He was not even on his full length. He slithered to Kanda and escalate the other. Kanda love for snakes was something everyone on the Order gasped in shock, of course Froi Tiedoll knew about it, one time when Kanda was still small the General almost had a heart attack finding random snakes whenever they had to camp outside. Allen almost died of scare when after the first time he transformed, on a much smaller versions, Kanda picked him up and looked at him so intently Allen thought for a moment Kanda would combust him by sheer glare.

The white snake finished to escalate the other taller male and placed himself comfortable on his shoulders like a scarf, Kanda had good flower scent mixed with blood.

-Ah..thank you Mr. Kanda and Mr. Walker.- Lockhart cleaned his throat and made the class pay attention to him again.  
  
The Exorcists walked down and the two teachers got on the dueling position one turned to the other, Kanda glared with a calculating gaze the two wizards duel, the peacock had a poor hand movement, the Potions teacher landed a hit without problem. Seeing the bright celebrity being tossed away like a rag doll was very amusing, Allen felt a small silent laugh shook Kanda’s body.

Lockhart proceeded to divide the students in groups for dueling on the other arenas. It was utter chaotic, Hermione spar partner had abandoned her wand and was pinning the Gryffindor on the ground, another student suddenly passed them flying on the air. Harry was against the serpent brat, Potter hit the other with a laughing spell? And Draco retaliated with a dance spell? Kanda give up trying to understand. Allen’s snake tongue would shoot out from time to time, he coiled closer to the samurai’s neck, it was a cold night.

Professor Snape gave an end to the whole mess with a “Finite Incantatem” spell, Lockhart looked utterly lost, he proposed a demonstration on blocking unfriendly spells but the glare Snape gave him made him change his idea and called Longbottom and another student.

The emo teacher commented something about the student inability with the simplest spells, Kanda wondering if helping the student to fix that was not his damned job. 

-How about, Malfoy and Potter?- Snape said with twisted smiled, Kanda shot a glare to the Slytherin House Head, the other continued oblivious.  
Lockhart made a pathetic demonstration on how to drop his wand to Potter, he felt Allen glancing up and giving the man a unamused stare, on the other side of the arena Snape talked with Draco suggesting something, this would not end well.  
-Serpensortia!- Draco shouted and invoked a black snake from his wand, the creature landed close the the arena border. Kanda had a hand on Mugen’s handle.  
-Don’t move Potter, I will get rid of it.- Snape approached amused seeing Harry motionless staring at the snake that seemed ready to strike.  
-Allow me!- intervened Lockhart and cast a spell on the snake sending it flying on the air, the animal landed closer the the crowd and now looked more pissed, fangs exposed. Harry felt something inside him, he knew the creature would attack, he started to walk towards the animal but suddenly the snake was headless.  
The crowd looked eyes wide to Kanda, no one saw him unsheathing his sword, if it wasn’t the faint sound of him placing the sword back on the sheat again they wouldn’t have guessed on how the snake body laid on the ground.  
-Today’s gathering is over.- he said with a commanding tone, Lockhart gulped and concluded the night, Snape also hushed the Slytherins students not wanting to be in the end of the Exorcist’s glare.  
-Moyashi escort the group, I have to talk with Potter.- the albino snake shot the other an annoyed glare before crawling to the ground and  transformed back.

-Is Allen.- he grumphed before following the students.

-Potter, follow me.- Kanda called, for some reason Harry felt he did something wrong, years with the Dursleys made the boy scared by anyone calling him.  
-You two, to the dormitories now.- he directed it to Ron and Hermione, they didn’t want to leave Harry behind, Harry send them a _“'' I'm okay”_ look.  
-I want to talk with him privately.- he explained, Hermione and Ron exchanged a hesitant glare but walked out before saying goodnight to Harry.  
Harry and Kanda walked on the empty halls in silence until they reached the Exorcist Dormitories.  
-What happened there? For a moment you looked like you would speak with the snake.- Kanda crossed his arms.  
-I think for a moment I felt I could, it was strange.- Harry fidget.  
-Did that happened before?- the boy thought for a moment.  
-Yes, once I talked with a boa constrictor on a zoo, it told me it had never been in Brazil.- Kanda looked at him with a puzzled expression.  
-So is something you know how to do since birth? You don’t remember learning or acquiring it?- the boy shook his head.  
-I see, you can go back to the dormitories now.- Kanda escorted Harry back to the dormitories where he meet Hermione and Ron waiting for him.  
-What happened Harry?- asked a worried Hermione.  
-Kanda only wanted to ask about something that happened, he noticed I was acting strange.- he told them about how he almost spoke with the snake and how he had spoken to a boa constrictor before.  
-This can be bad Harry.- Ron said serious and glanced around to make sure no one was hearing.  
-You are a Parseltongue Harry. It’s a very rare gift and..it was something Salazar was known for.- the last part was almost a whisper, Harry paled.  
-So I could be Salazar great great great grandson?- Harry was feeling sick.  
-Or not, Salazar lineage couldn't have spread so far.- Reassured Hermione noticing his friend uneasiness.  
-Yeah Harry, and we know you are not an evil pure blood fanatic, we will keep it a secret okay?- the red haired poked the other making Harry shriek trying not to laugh while his friend poked his ribs.

 

 

 

**Extra**   
On the Exorcist Dormitory

-I always feel so cold after transforming.- Allen complained buried on blankets like a burrito. He still shivered from time to time.  
-Here, drink this.- Kanda placed a mug in front of him, Allen smelled something sweet, he grabbed the mug always happy to accept food, he drank the hot chocolate feeling the warmth in his body.  
-Thanks Kanda!- Allen said with a smile wondering how Kanda could be nice sometimes.  
-Good, know you can type your report.- the bastard smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Allen being an animagus was already planned since the beginning, but is not that important for this part of the story. I just didn’t want to randomly introduce it further away. I do have plans for it but, just not right now.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry question his life choices.

Harry was must be cursed, that’s the conclusion the boy got after bumping on such compromising scene. He was just walking to his class after meeting Hagrid on the halls, just that, when he took a shortcut he learned from Kanda and saw Nearly Headless Nick floating on the same spot static, eyes looking away without focus on a frozen terrified face, behind him on the floor was a boy Harry remembered seeing before but on the panic he couldn’t remember where. The strange familiar boy was stiff on the floor with the same shocked expression the ghost had.

Harry felt a dreadful cold on his body, heart pumped on his ears,  each breath coming shallow, what should he do? He heard on the distance muffled chatting getting further away, the Halls were empty. The students and teachers prepared to begin classes. Calculated steps approached behind him, he turned.

-Potter, what happened?- Kanda’s voice made the boy gasped trying to breath, the samurai seeing the state of the kid sheathed his sword and held  his shoulders making him focus on him.  
-Calm down, breath.- Harry focused on the dark blue eyes, staring at him with almost plain concern mixed with the normal scowl, Kanda coached his breathing, a few moments later Harry felt he was breathing more in control again.  
-What happened?- the Exorcist repeated his question after making sure the kid would not panic again.  
-I..I found them…-they were interrupted by a poltergeist.  
-ATTACK! ATTACK! NOT EVEN GHOSTS ARE SAFE!- Peeves shouted, in seconds the Halls were filled with terrified screams and staff trying to pass through the mass of students.

Professor McGonagall casted a loud bang from her wand making the Halls fall on nervous silence.

Harry noticed with a dread the students were not looking scared at him, thinking he was the heir, they were looking at Kanda, the rumours had a new target.

-Oh, how suspicious Exorcist, how suspicious.- Peeves taunted but quick shut up when Kanda glared at him.  
-That enough Peeves.- Professor McGonagall said sternly making the poltergeist fly away. The damage was done, Potter noticed the glares and whispers aimed at Kanda, if Kanda had noticed or cared he didn’t show, the samurai was looking at the floating petrified ghost. 

Professor Flitwick carried the petrified boy to the infirmary with a spell, making the body float like a grimm statue, he was placed by the bed on Colin’s side. Nearly Headless Nick was fanned away somewhere upstairs.

-With me Mr.Kanda and Potter.- Kanda was still stoic silent, he had felt a dark presence while scouting the halls and had followed to where he saw Potter looking terrified at the scene in front of him. He was vaguely aware there was few glances cast at him but he didn’t care. To his surprise the kid looked back at the others with a protective look on his eyes.

Kanda and Harry followed Professor McGonagall, no one dared to stalk behind.  
-Professor, I swear, Kanda arrived after me…- the tired teacher sighed.  
-This is out of my hands now Potter.- they arrived in front of a ugly stone gargoyle that oddly fitted the halls decorations to pass unnoticed.  
-Lemon drop.- she said, Harry looked at Kanda, the Exorcist shrugged. The gargoyle turned revealing a concealed spiral staircase.

Even on the current circumstance Harry couldn’t help but feel amazed, he always liked to be surprised by magic. Kanda looked unimpressed.

Professor McGonagall left them alone while she fetched Dumbledore. Harry looked around still amazed by the number of magic trinkets scattered around, on a golden perch was a sad looking bird, sometime before its feathers had some colors but now the few remaining were a dull grayish tone.

-The bird doesn’t look okay.- Harry said to Kanda, the samurai eyed the bird that looked like a plucked turkey. Sundelly the bird burst in flames startling the two, in seconds the bird was merely a pile of ashes on the floor.

Dumbledore arrived just at that moment with a somber facer.

-Professor.- started the boy.  
-Your bird...he just caught fire!-Harry said agitated, the old man smiled.  
-Ah..about time…- Dumbledore gave a small chuckle at the stunned boy.  
-Fawkes if a Phoenix, Harry. They reborn from the ashes...look.- Professor Dumbledore crouched down close to the pile of ash, the boy kneeled close.

From the pile a tiny wrinkled baby bird emerged, chirping loudly, Dumbledore placed the new-reborn bird on a prepared nest on his desk.

-Shame you saw him on a Burning Day, he have such pretty golden and red feather he love to show. Phoenixes are fascinating creatures, they can carry heavy loads, their tears have healing properties, they are very loyal and faithful…- Dumbledore chatted said he would keep talking about phoenixes forever.  
-Stop getting off track.- Kanda said annoyed, Dumbledore looked amused, already used to the Exorcist straight to the point attitude.  
Harry got distracted by the bird, now he remembered why they were there, he fidgets with his sleeve, Dumbledore stared neutral at him with light blue eyes, before he could say anything the door was suddenly bursts open with a loud bang, Kanda almost draw Mugen stopping on the last second seeing Hagrid stridding inside the office waving a dead rooster.

-It wasn’t Harry, Professor Dumbledore.- Hagrid said urgently cleary worried Harry could be accused of such thing.  
-I was talkin’ ter him seconds before that kid was found.- Hagrid ranted while sending feathers everywhere, Dumbledore tried to calm the other in vain.  
-It wasn’t him Professor, i’ll swear in front o’ the ministry o’ magic if i hav’ to.- a black feather swatted Kanda on his face, Harry could see the Exorcist fury growing.  
-Enough!- Kanda barked with a commanding voice making Hagrid and Harry straight up in attention.  
-Thank you Mr. Kanda. Now, calm down Hagrid, I don’t think Harry is responsible for the attacks.- Dumbledore stated calmly.  
-Oh, I see, right. I will wait outside than Headmaster.- Hagrid having calmed down now looking embarrassed stomped out the office leaving a trail of feathers.  
-You don’t?- Harry asked hopeful, Dumbledore picked few feathers that had fallen on his desk and placed inside the nest with the baby phoenix, the little bird chirped happily.  
-No, now if you would excuse us Harry, I would like to talk with Mr. Kanda.- that made Harry worried.  
-It wasn’t Kanda! He…- but the old man lifted a placating hand making Harry stop.  
-I know Harry. Is there is anything else you want to tell me?- Harry managed to not fidget under the glare of Dumbledore and Kanda waiting for his response.  
-No, there isn’t anything, Professor.- he gives what he hoped a normal “goodbye” and walked out of the office without running, he almost bumped into Allen while he was walking outside.

After the door closed Kanda and Allen greeted each other in silence and waited for the old man, Dumbledore cleaned his glasses and sighed.  
-Now, if you please Mr.Kanda, what happened?- he placed his hand over the desk on a waiting position. Kanda reported how he had felt the dark presence once again, he tried not to dwell on the idea that for mere minutes away, Potter could’ve been the next victim, Allen heard the report quietly.

  
The rumors spread like fire, the next few weeks Kanda was being avoid like the devil, not the he really cared though. If anything it made his job actually easier since it made the student shut up quickly and hurry to classes. Thought the gossip on Harry lowered it wasn't over, they were each more absurd than the other, one was even saying that Harry was the Heir and Kanda was the one doing the killing.

The twins thought all amusing and would use the whole situation on their jokes and pranks, Ron wondered if his brothers had any sense of love for live when they started to also use Kanda.

-Make way, the Heir of Slytherin is going to his Chamber.- they walked in front of Harry on a mocking guarding posture.  
-Yeah, he is going to discuss is plans with his servant and killing machine Kanda.- Ron wondered on how Percy would explain to their mother how the twins were cut in half.   
For their luck Kanda didn’t seemed to care, he endured years of living with Lavi, at that moment the said eyed patched male sneezed.

-Is so unfair.- Harry flopped on the couch in front of the fireplace, Ron and Hermione sitting one at his side.  
-Kanda risked his life to protect us and they keep making rumors about him.- Harry hugged a cushion.   
-Well, the man doesn’t seem to care.- Ron shrugged.  
-Don’t worry Harry, in a few days the potion will be finished and we will expose Draco.- the girl reassured him.  
-Yeah, did you notice how his face looked like he licked a lemon? He is not liking you and Kanda robbing his lights.- Harry smiled remembering the sour face the Malfoy would look at him every time.  
After the Dueling Club first gathering fail the students were also scared of Allen, the white haired Exorcist also seemed to not care. Of course the rumors also implicated Allen with the Chamber of Secrets somehow, the General was actually very impressed at the children's imaginations to elaborate one plot more absurd than the other. 

Snow covered the grounds on the next week, outside classes was over. Not that anyone was complaining about not getting out on the cold. Allen hair would almost blend on the white background if it wasn’t for his dark uniform, the Exorcists were now wearing a thick black cape over the normal uniform, adorned with the Dark Order chrest. Kanda wearing thicker gloves covering also his fingers, different from the fingerless gloves he normally used.

 

After a long day of scouting and securing the school the Exorcists were back at their dormitory.

-There was one more attack, this time it was on a non-magical city.- Kanda and Allen heard Komui report through Timcanpy. Allen was crouched next to the fireplace stirling the flames making the room warm.

-That’s strange, didn’t the Akumas made from the non magical humans destroyed after the Earl‘s death?- it was a sad scene, after the mad man was dead it triggered something on the Akumas making them self destruct, Allen watched helpless while the souls screamed for help while they burned, he fell on a coma after that.  
-That’s what we first thought too, but Road found notes of a plan if he was ever killed, he prepared  the chaos he created endure for how long he could maintain it.- Kamui pinched the bridge of his nose, the last months were a rush on reading and searching through everything they could find on the Second Ark while planning ways to guarantee the safety of the wizarding community.   
-We cannot estimate right now how many dormant Akumas there still are.- Allen plopped down on his bed sighing.

-We don’t have enough Exorcist for both sides if the normal Akumas appears too. That’s why we will deploy the Noah's.- Kanda was reading the next day patrolling plans making small notations, he scowled at the information.

-That’s also means less personnel to help search through the Second Ark.- the samurai commented.  
-Yes, the other branch is already loaded with checking the Wizarding archives and history while comparing it the non magical world and the Holy War.- Komui sipped his coffee trying to think for a moment.

-So, for now we will not expect any new info.- Kanda resumed.  
-Yes, I'm sorry but for now you two will have to keep acting without much information.- Komui didn’t liked it, none of the Order did, the High Order was even thinking about sending their own personal to help but years of being a secret organization made it hard to raise the magical world trust..   
-And we also going to ask for the current deployed Exorcists and Finders to research whatever they can. - it was more work for the already deployed Exorcists.

The last term week Allen was seen more researching on the library, the rumors around the white haired calmed down, but Kanda was still a target, it didn’t help that Peeves kept saying disturbing accusations whatever he was away from the angry Exorcist. In the end, fewer students than expected stayed on winter break. On christmas day Allen and Kanda was nowhere in sight, Hermione awoke them early on the morning saying the potion was ready.

-We have to make sure the Kanda and Allen will not be on the way.- Ron hissed while they were preparing to eat breakfast.   
-Allen will be on the library the whole day, Kanda will help Professor Sprout with the mandrakes, I overheard them talking.- Hermione reported to them.  
-You sneaked on Kanda?- Harry said surprised.  
-Well, he noticed me but I don’t think they thought it was such important information.- Allen only greeted the girl and the other left with his usual scowl.  
-Let’s hope so, the last thing we want is an angry Exorcist behind us.- Ron said and ran to open his presents, Harry for his surprise, won a hand knitted sweater from Mr.Weasley, a beautiful quill from Hermione, a book about his favorite Quidditch team from Ron and a present from Hagrid.

-Harry, you have another present!- Ron pointed to a forgotten package almost hidden on the sea of another colorful presents, it was wrapped on ink black paper.  
-The card says it’s from someone called Froi Tiedoll?- Harry read puzzled, he heard about the man before but couldn’t remember from where..

-Is there anything written on the card?- Ron asked curiously while eating his third Chocolate Frog.   
-Hold on,  _ “I hope Yuu is not giving you a hard time, good luck!” _ \- Harry was still confused, he noticed the Dark Order emblem on the stamp, the present was a small drawing set with a sketchbook.    
\- Yuu is Kanda first name. But who is Froi Tiedoll?- now he was curious.  
-Ask later, we have to use the potion today!- the girl noticed his friend wanted to search for the Exorcist.  
-After breakfast!- Ron protested.  
-You already ate four Chocolate Frogs! - Hermione said indignant.   
-But Hermione, is Christmas Breakfast! Besides, Harry not showing to eat breakfast will make the Exorcist suspicious!- the red haired defended.  
-Fine! Only because I’m hungry and Harry need to eat more!- she agreed.  
-Hey!- Harry tried to protest but his friends were already leaving him behind.

 

Harry wondered when he had lost any love for living, it could be the only explanation for why did he accepted going on with the crazy plan, if they managed to secure Crabbe and Goyle, if the potion worked and if they did managed to get Draco’s confession they would still have to do it all very careful to not bump into any professor or worse, an Exorcist.

He probably suffered some head trauma when he fell off his broom on that day with the Bludger, he wondered if Kanda discovered him he would give him a quick death. Later afternoon he saw himself going through the crazy plan after they confirmed Allen was still deep in books on the library and Kanda was with his hands full of ugly mandrakes.

 

Kanda ears were still ringing later after helping the Professor Sprout with the damned babie plants, the earmuff was not very good on blocking the screams from the older Mandrakes, the witch had to cast a sound barrier spell but it did not work on him, he hoped there no more attacks, he preferred to deal with a level 4 Akuma than have to repot any more mandrakes.

The snow made a white blanket covering the way back to the school, his breath marked by a mist while he walked, somehow he ended up covered in dirt, he preferred plants that didn’t screamed and fought when handled, he cursed the white haired Exorcist and his unlucky with plants.

Walking through the halls he heard quick steps coming from another hall, frowning he followed the noise, it was far past the curfew time, unfortunately making stupid students get back to the dormitories is was part of his job, he let out a loud annoyed “che” when he heard familiar voices coming from the abandoned girl’s bathroom.

-Comon Mione, what’s the matter? Do you still have Millicent’s nose or something?- they didn’t hear the Exorcist arrive, they were talking to someone inside one of the stalls, Hermione opened the door revealing her cat like appearance.  
-It was cat hair AAAH!- Hermione screamed when she saw Kanda behind the two boys, her tail perking up in shock, Harry and Ron looked quickly behind also jumping, somewhere inside the toilet they heard Myrtle giggling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also questioning my life choices....


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why everything on this book happens on the end?

Kanda didn’t said a word, not when they followed him to drop Hermione on the infirmary or when Ron and Harry followed him to Gryffindor Dormitories. The two boys barely managed to sleep that night, when Professor McGonagall called to talk with them they immediately started to think the wildest kind of punishment or expulsion, but the stern teacher told them to next day wake up on an unholy time of the morning, Harry had a bad feeling about it.

-Well, Kanda probably reported us to her. - they were gathered on Hermione bed, shielded by the curtains. She would keep her felines aesthetic conditions for at least a week.  
-But that make no sense, shouldn't they have already expelled us? - the girl was distracted doing her missing homework they brought her and didn’t answer.  
-I don’t know, I think maybe they want to make that we hoped we were expelled.- Harry confessed his fears, his friends didn’t want to think about it.

Ron and Harry were dragged out of their comfy warm beds and were scared shitlles by Kanda’s glare.

-You have 5 minutes to get ready or I will drag you out.- he direct to the two boys and walked away, Ron and Harry didn’t wanted to test the threat so they dressed in their robes in record time, they meet the Exorcist standing on the middle of the Gryffindor Common Room, arms crossed and deep glaring the fireplace, he acknowledged the two with a glance and turned to walk away.  
-With me.- he said short before passing through the portrait, Ron and Harry hurried to catch up with him, the morning was cold, Harry was glad he remembered to wear gloves but he still felt his hands going numb. The sun wasn't even on the sky yet, they passed through hallways littled by torches until they reached the Staff room, Harry felt his whole body going numb, he could almost feel his soul flying away when he noticed the other white haired Exorcist was there with Professor McGonagall.  
-Glad joined you us Potter and Weasley.- the animagus looked composed has always, in contrast on how Ron and Harry were, with deep black shadows under their eyes and messy uniform, he was almost sure he had put something inside out.   
-Now, Mr.Kanda reported that you, Weasley and Granger tried to ventured again after curfew, I must say I very disappointed.- Harry and Ron felt their cheeks burn in shame.  
-We discussed on a proper detention for you, Mrs.Granger already is dealing with the consequences for messing with unsupervised potion, since getting you three getting out after curfew makes the Exorcists job harder, you two will be doing it with them.- Harry looked up surprised, thought he was glad they didn’t expelled them, he feared on what did the Exorcist prepared for them.  
-Besides 100 points being taken at each of you.- on that McGonagall glared at them, not happy at all that her house would lose hard worked points, her cold tone made the boys gulping nervously.  
-Now, Weasley will accompany Mr.Walker on his duties and Potter will go along with Mr.Kanda.- there was a faint smirk on the samurai face that made Harry want detention with Professor Snape instead.

The detention lasted a whole week, when Hermione finally got back to the dormitories with no more whiskers and tail she was surprised at the state of her friends were.

-What happened to you?- Ron had face planted on his homework, they could already hear faint snoring sounds.  
\- Walker made him help on his research on the library, for what he told me he had to write a resume of all the books they grabbed.- Harry give a head splitting yawn before continuing.  
-Kanda made me have physical training before breakfast then follow him on his scouts, through the hole school.- Harry was almost joining Ron on the inviting table that looked more and more a perfect place to sleep.  
-I wish I took the hair cat.- said Ron with his voice muffled by the table.  
-Don’t be jealous, the fur balls were really disgusting.- but Ron had fallen asleep once again, the girl rolled her eyes, Hermione had to drag them to their beds.

 

The next day after Ron and Harry managed to wake for breakfast they talked about the results of their crazy plan.

-So, we don’t have any new leads.- Hermione sighed.  
-I was so sure it was Malfoy.-complained Ron again, the red haired boy couldn’t believe they passed through all that for nothing.

Ron passed the day complaining about it, the trio were chatting about how much homework Snape was giving them, it appeared that since he couldn’t give detentions he was torturing through homework.

-Come on Ron, you had a week on the library working with books, you should’ve learned something.- Ron give a suffering moan before answering Hermione.  
-Don’t even remember me, besides it was all most history and very old chronics books, I could barely understand some of the words, and we had to wake before breakfast, you know I don’t function before breakfast.- they laughed. Somewhere close they heard someone screaming and cursing.  
-I think that was Filch.- Harry guessed, they walked closer to the source reaching the familiar abandoned girl’s bathroom, the angry man walked away to another direction. They walked inside and saw the reason to the man’s fury, the role bathroom’s floor was flooded and some toilets were gushing water like fountains. Moaning Myrtle was floating close to the sink. Harry was just glad they didn’t walk into another attack scene.

After the day Moaning Myrtle flooding the bathroom and him finding the diary there were no more attacks, even the Akumas attacks had died down, that made the Exorcists a little restless, Harry noticed. Allen researched deeper on the books.

-I think we are getting something.- the white haired looked completely exhausted, Kanda waited him gulp down three whole chickens and about 30 dangos, and a lot of pudding, Allen eated and give a happy sigh.  
-So, I was comparing some research the Millenium Earl did with the concept of soul the Wizards have, they are very similar.- Allen leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table,his brows frowned in concentration.  
-At some point it appears that he wanted to mangle it with his way of creating Akumas. What is not clear though is if he managed to reach any results, there is strong evidence he at least did some tests.- it was a slow progress but at least it was something.  
-What we are worried  about right now is if the Earl managed to extend his influence to the wizarding world.- the Earl had so much power on important political circles that his defeat almost broke a lot of countries, lucky the Noahs recovered fast enough after the last battle to deal with it.

Harry wondered if the heir was being more careful, or it was getting too risky to open the Chamber with two exorcist on Hogwarts, the boy noticed Kanda would walk around the abandoned girl’s bathroom and look like he was focusing on something and then walk away with an annoyed face. He was so busy with homework, mostly Potions, that he didn’t found time to test their theories on the diary, Ron’s  spell didn’t work either Harmione revealing trinket. But Harry just felt he had to try something, it was strange like the diary was calling for him.

He felt scared to show the diary to Kanda, years on living with the Dursleys made him hesitant to show something strange to another person, he would immediately be called a “freak”, that happened so often that after some time he learned to simply not bothered to want to show the Dursleys anything. After all, Hermione and Ron couldn’t get anything from the note, he was just curious, why would someone bother to throw it away on such a way.

 

The sun was starting to faintly shine again on a white background, the snow was melting at some parts making the students trace mud, Filch mood was already bad since he lost his cat but now the thin man would walk around mumbling, sometimes even growling at some random student that passed a little closer at him.

The cease of the attacks made the students calm down on the gossip surrounded=ing the Exorcists, there were a few still scared but they were once again trusting them, specially the white haired since he simple transformed on a snake while the whole school was scared at anything remotely connected to Salazar's heir.

-I’m happy to inform that the mandrakes are nearly ready, they will have to be repoted only one more time.- Professor Sprout informed Kanda while he escorted a class to the greenhouse, he didn’t looked very pleased by the idea of being around the screaming ugly baby plants so soon.   
-I must admit, you were of a great help, you looked like already used on messing with dirt.- Sprout smiled, on the rare occasions they talked she managed to discover that he liked to do a little gardening whenever he could.   
-Also I prepared some material for your friend, Mr.Walker asked for it.- she handled to him a thick book with worn out cover, the damned moyashi must have told her about Krory, the vampire botanic. Before he could answer he was not a godamment pigeon the Professor closed the door, leaving him arms full of a worn out book, when he walked back to school he imagines all the ways he could throwin it at the Moyashi head.

 

Allen sneezed the life out him, the librarian shushed him. When he returned to the Exorcists dorms that night he managed to dodge a flying book coming to his face. 

 

The callmeness made them uneasy, like the anticipation for the last desperate attempt, he didn’t like it, why would just Hogwarts attacks stop? Around the world the attacks were still happening. He focussed on hearing the snow crunch under his boots, still thick enough though it was melting, he liked the snow falling like he enjoyed the rain.

Lockhart seemed to think he had anything to do with the stop of the attacks, Allen had taken a break from the research to watch his classes or Kanda would definitely slice him. For a moment Allen thought Kanda was exaggerating, until February fourteenth happened.

Like always they strode in the Great Hall to their normal post, that routine was the same, after that Allen would vanish inside the library and Kanda would do rounds around the school.

But this time when they arrived at the Great Hall was pink. With pink bright flowers covering almost every inch of the walls, petals falling romantically on the air.

In the middle of the staff table Lockhart was smiling bright at his creation with matching flashy pink robes.

Allen thought Kanda had an instant aneurysm. The long haired Exorcist glared at the pink chaos for a moment before turning on his heels and marching off to who knows where. He thought it was over after that.

 

He was so wrong.

 

Professor Lockhart somehow had hired surly-faced dwarfs to dress like ulgy cupids, with golden wings and harps, to deliver valentines messages around the school.

Allen seriously thought he would have to request a compulsory replacement to Kanda, he was almost opening an Ark gate door and throwing the fellow Exorcist inside.

How Lockhart managed to do anything after the hole Dueling Club fail was a mystery to the Exorcist, maybe Dumbledore didn’t take the flamboyant man has a treat and hoped his ideas would distract the students from their worries.

 

Someone, stupid or brave enough, tried to send the long haired samurai a message. The poor dwarf was seen smashing his harp on the floor and ripping out his fake wings while shouting and cursing and avoiding been eating by flying snake like creatures the Exorcists invoked from nothing.

Harry found Allen fallen on the ground clutching his stomach from laughing too hard, there was a faint visible murderous dark blue aura around the murderous samurai.  
-Oh, I’m definitely reporting this.- Allen said after managing to breath again.  
-You will not.- everyone stepped far away from the two Exorcists scared of the angry samurai but Allen just looked sweetly innocent at him.  
-But Kanda, you said I should detail more on the reports.- the bell rang making the students and Harry to arrive in record time on the classes.

Harry thought that someone had tried to also send him a valentine but when the designated dwarf noticed Kanda was normally close by the dwarf give up.

After that Harry got back in sticking close to the Exorcist.

-If I hear one more dwarf reciting something I don’t know what I’m going to do.- Ron, Hermione and Harry were doing their homework in the common room, the place was busier than normal with students gossiping at who had sent valentine to who.  
-I’m just glad I managed to avoid one.- Harry arrived bringing his book and Tom’s diary.  
-Did you managed to find anything about the diary?- Hermione looked up to where she was already doing her potions assignment.   
-Not yet.- he placed the diary on the table, Ginny was passing and looked shocked at it and ran away to the girls dormitories.  
-Don’t mind her, Fred and George tried to cheer her up again, Percy actually had to write mom about it.- the twins had good intentions but sometimes their humour were on a different wave of the others, they actually stopped with joking about Harry being the heir after they noticed it made the bullying worse for the boy, and that Kanda was actually considering slicing them in two, each. 

 

One night when Harry wanted to try investigate the abandoned girls bathroom to try find any clues he found Kanda talking with Moaning Myrtle, for his surprise the ghost was actually answering his questions without crying about her death, Harry was too far to actually understand what they were talking about, he was dead curious but he didn’t want to risk Kanda notice him.

Silent has he could he turned back to Gryffindor dormitories arriving earlier than the others, on an impulse he scribbled “ _ My name is Harry Potter”  _ on the diary.

-We may have a lead.- Kanda looked at Allen for one moment, the white haired was absolutely drained, he knocked on the table where the other was leaning on his arms and snoring, he woke up jumping. Allen looked around on their dormitory dazed.     
-What?- he yawned and watched has Kanda placed a big coffee pot in front of him, he knew the Moyashi like tea but right now he needed something stronger, Allen gave a thanks before gulping down the coffee like drinking water.  
\- What were you saying?- Allen managed to ask after feeling more awake.  
-I spoke with the ghost that hunt the girl’s bathroom, she was the victim when the chamber was opened the last time- Allen fundled with some scattered papers on the table.  
-She was killed in the bathroom.- Kanda continued.  
-That can tell us about the entrance for the Chamber, it may be even on a plain sight but for what we suspect, since is all connected to the Salazar heir too, it will probably require some kind of way to only him to open it.- Allen started to stack the messed papers.  
-Could it be something with the whole thing of understanding snakes?- the other commented giving a small shrug, Allen looked up eyes wide to him.  
-Kanda, sometimes you can think.- he poked before running away back to the library before Kanda could chase him. The Moyashi was almost dropping dead, the coffee may have given a last boost, he gives out an annoyed “che” and finished to stack the papers on a neat pile.  

Harry meet his friends after talking with Kanda, the boy looked frustrated. Hermione and Ron exchange looks before his friend reach them.

-What happened Harry?- Harry let out a sigh before answering.  
-I tried to talk with Kanda again, see what he knows about the Chamber, but he didn’t want to tell me anything. Again.- sitting heavily on the bench, he could sense Kanda had discovered something but didn’t tell him.  
-Don’t worry Harry, we will find something after talking with Hagrid.-Ron gave consolation pats on his back.  
-I don’t know Ron, I mean, I don’t get Hagrid on being a murder.- Harry was skeptical of what the diary had shown him.   
-But you say even Riddle guy said it was not intentional, you remember we were almost killed by his three headed pet before.- Ron shrugged with the memories of running away from three sets of jaws hunting them.  
-Maybe this time he just brought something more dangerous.- unfortunately it made sense. Hagrid danger level for pet was way off the charts.  
-But Riddle might have got the wrong person, I mean, it could be another monster attacking people.- Hermione suggested.  
-How many monsters this place can hold?- Ron asked dully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week I'm going to be dealing with the chaos of moving out, and I also didn't finished chap 14 :v  
> So yeah, sorry but next chap will be delayed  
> Please send the best wishes to all go well, I hate the process of moving to another place. TT-TT


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *arrives Naruto running*

Kanda could tell the kid was frustrated that he didn’t share any information about the Chamber, but honestly it was not of his business, trouble found the boy enough to let him actually chase it. After Allen manage to dig about the whole parseltongue history they could almost conclude that it was the way to open the Chamber.  
-But we have to say the right way,or give the right command.- and since no one knew about how to actually speak parseltongue they didn’t knew how to train it.   
-Couldn’t the Innocence jamm it like it does sometimes with magic?- Kanda crossed his arms thinking. Allen on the meantime was trying to organize his research papers to send to the Dark Order.  
-Perhaps, but there is also a risk of shutting the entrance completely, we don’t know how magic will react under the Innocence influence.- Otherwise they would’ve tried to cure the paralised victims.  
-Finders that are learning magic have to train away from the Exorcist just in case.- Allen placed the papers inside the tube.  
-Right, so if there is only one way in and out then we can actually try to shut it with Innocence.- Kanda place Mugen on his hip grabbing the tube and walked away to the owlery.  
-Thanks.- Allen said before the door closed.

Harry was avoiding Kanda, he knew it was childish, but he felt a little hurt that the Exorcist didn’t wanted to tell anything to him. At least there were no more attacks and he was too distracted with Quidditch training and trying to decide his time table for the next year. He had no idea of what kind of subjects to pick, he had no idea of what kind of knowledge he had to have for the wizarding world.He felt lost.

The day for the next match arrived, Harry felt nervous, not only because of the match but also concerned on why someone would steal Tom’s diary. Wood filled his breakfast plate with eggs and other things, after the last match the team captain was watching him like a mother hen, in part because he still felt bad about Harry breaking his arm and also he knew Kanda would skin him alive if Harry did anything dangerous because he said so. Wood also filled the rest of the team’s plates with more food.

Kanda would stay on the castle. Allen would do the match security this time, a little breathing since he was tired of being inside the library researching.  
The time of the match was approaching and students were preparing to leave for the field. Some had yellow and black paint on their faces and some prepared ridiculous hats for cheering. When the halls were silent again with few students and staff walking around Kanda felt a killing intention.  
He scanned around trying to pin the location, he followed it through the corridors, on a sharp turn he almost collided with a student that was with her back turned to him. The girl looked behind with a small scared jump.  
-Mr. Kanda!- Hermione saw the Exorcist gracefully step out the way avoiding to smash into her.  
-What happened?- He noticed how the girl was scared, not because of him.  
-I discovered something! It has to do with the chamber.- the girl was deathly pale, one hand holding a small circular mirror.  
-What..-he started but felt the evil presence again, on another place of the castle, cursing he ran to follow it, Hermione run fast has she could barely keeping to see where the Exorcist was going. When he finally stopped she reached him and saw Kanda kneeling down to check a body on the floor.  
-I just talked to her. -Hermione choked, tears filling her eyes, Kanda stood up and sheathed his sword and grabbed his golem.  
-Moyashi.- noises of cheering come from the small golem.  
-Is Allen.- the other answered annoyed.  
-There has been another attack. Call off the match, there is a high level risk of Akuma attacks happening.- he said shortly before turning off the golem, knowing that the Moyashi would take care of it. He turned to the still crying girl.  
-Are you harmed?- the girl shook her head. Kanda nodded and wake up his golem again.   
-Bring me McGonagall.- the golem zoomed out to reach the professor, minutes later McGonagall reached them with a concerned face, she gasped in shock to the paralised girl on the ground. She saw Hermione crying and reached to hug the scared girl.  
-What happened Mr. Kanda?- Kanda looked around and the professor nodded. She casted a spell making the victim float, they silently walked to the infirmary where Madam Pomfrey placed the new victim next to the others.  
-Madam Pomfrey please, take care of Mr. Granger.- the head nurse nodded and gently coached the girl to another bed.   
-First, give the Akuma alert, I already warned Moyashi, the others should be arriving soon.- the professor nodded, after she gave the warning he continued.  
-I felt an evil presence once again on the halls, when I followed it I reached the girl, then I felt it again but I arrived too late.- Kanda scowled watching the scared face frozen on the young girl.

-I’m sure you did what you could Mr. Kanda, you probably saved Mr.Granger life.- McGonagall sensed how upset the man was.Kanda answered with a “che”.  
Kanda golem pop up.  
-Kanda! Akuma attack, I need support.- It was rare for Allen to need support so Kanda didn’t hesitate one second to run away. Mc Gonagall quickly gave the Akuma alert.  
The attack happened when the students and staff were returning to school, so a part were out of Allen protection since he stayed on the fields were there was more people, when he saw the Akumas had scattered to reach the away wizards and witches he called Kanda.   
It took only seconds to Allen saw the Akumas exploding far away, he smiled now managing to focus on his fight knowing Kanda was taking care of the rest.

The night, after the attack Ron and Harry tried to see Hermione but the visits were denied to everyone, the risk of the Heir wanted to finish his job since Hermione managed to escape the attack was too high. Ron and Harry decided to go on plan B and sneak to talk with Hagrid, after confirming Kanda was still guarding the entrance they grabbed Harry’s Invisible Cape and walked out of the castle.

Kanda had just gotten out from the infirmary when Allen arrived.  
-I talked with the girl. She gave me this.- Kanda handled to him a crumpled paper from an old book. Allen unfolded it and read it under the light of the torchlight, Allen expression getting serious when he got the end.  
-A Basilisk? It makes sense but how do we know it was the same all those years ago?.- he noticed a little scribble “pipes” so the girl had found out what was attacking the students.  
-I will go talk with the gamekeeper, now you need to guard the door.- Allen was busy mumbling on his own mind and didn’t even noticed Kanda leaving.

* * *

 

  
Harry and Ron were almost not breathing under the cape. The ministry was just going out when another person knocked on the door, Hagrid jumped, the person didn't wait and opened the door.  
Kanda looked at the whole group inside the now small cabin and scowled.  
-What the fuck is this?- he closed the door behind him while entering, Malfoy looked disguted at the Exorcist who didn't knowaleged his presence.  
-We were just going out Mr.Kanda.- Dumbledore coached the Ministry out and Malfoy followed behind almost sneering at Kanda.  
-What was that?- Kanda asked Hagrid.  
-The usual Malfoy sticking in Hogwarts business, the mad lad always wanted Professor Dumbledore job.- Hagrid stirred the fire on the fireplace making the room warm again.  
-What can I help you Mr.Exorcist.- Hagrid was remembering they were not alone and tried to hide his nervous while having a quick glance where Harry and Ron were squeezed almost not breathing.  
-You were a student at Hogwarts the last time the Chamber was open.- Kanda begin on point. Hagrid grinded his hands together trying to disfarce warming them on the heat of the fire.  
-Yes. They almost had to close the school.- Harry heart gave a jump he almost feared Kanda hearing it. Had the Exorcist discovered Hagrid was involved somehow?  
-We read the reports, it was not easy to dig any archive from the ministry about the last attacks, but we did find your name on the middle of it and also Tom Riddle’s.- Hagrid had to sit down and looked more nervous than anything.  
-Yeah he come out accusing Aragoge, I told him he would not hurt anyone.- Hagrid blurted without thinking and froze when he noticed what he said, Kanda glare suspiciously at him.  
-Who is Aragoge?- the Exorcist tone making it clear he wanted straight answers.  
-He is a spider.- they were interrupted by the ministry wanting to speak with Hagrid on the Castle, the bearded man let out a hurried good night and a vague commentary on following the spiders.  
When Hagrid got out Kanda unsheathed his sword and pointed at where Ron and Harry were, the red haired let out a scared shriek and Harry jumped in place.  
-Who are there? Reveal yourselves.- barked Kanda with his commanding tone making Harry and Ron hurried drop the cape.

Kanda at this point was not even more surprised, he was angry alright since apparently his job was to guard a brat with no self motivation to keep existing at all. He sheathed his sword with a sigh and notice a little trail of small black spiders crawling to outside of a window. Harry noticed Kanda looking at the spiders.

-I'm going with you.-demanded Harry, Ron looked at him like he had lost his mind, Kanda glared at the boy.  
He knew by now that they would stupidly follow him.  
-Not a step behind.- he said before walking in, Harry grabbed Ron sleeve and dragged him together.

* * *

 

Kanda looked completely unamused at the thousands head sized spiders hanging just above them, and talked without a hint of fear with the giant spider.Ron was dead pale, Harry was also nervously looking around wand in hand.  
-How can I deny my children food when they come so willingly at them.- the spider said malicious but Kanda unsheathed his sword exposing the blade glare under the silver moon.  
-They will not need to eat if they are dead, don't they?- Kanda smirked, the spiders all halted, stopping in the air like they were struck by a paralyzing spell.  
Not waiting for the giant spider to reply he turned on his heels and dragged Ron and Harry back to the school, before entering he stopped them.  
-Not a word to anyone.- the boys nodded quickly already knowing they would tell everything to Hermione next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One move out, a cold and a fucking stomach virus later I'M BACK


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snaaaake

Further Quidditch matches were suspended, the situation was getting on everyone's nerves and Harry was anxious since Dumbledore didn’t come back to Hogwarts the other night. Once again they couldn’t visit Hermione, visitors still forbidden.

McGonagall and the Exorcists decided that since now they knew what kind of monster they were dealing with, the teachers would help with the students walking them to classes and patrolling at night. The staff was informed to not say anything about the kind of monsters to the students. Harry and Ron wanted to talk with Moaning Myrtle about when she was a murderer but the extra security measure made it impossible.

Harry was thinking on how could they sneak to visit Hermione when he heard muffled voices close to the Infirmary.  
-...they’re maybe related or not, for now we were told to help guard the entrance.- he heard Allen speaking with Kanda. Harry felt he shouldn’t be listening but Kanda would always ignore any questions about the Chambers.  
-..for now, we are on standby.- Allen concluded.  
-We will discuss it later.- Kanda nodded while Allen walked away. Kanda keep guarding.

Later that night Ron and Harry were restless.  
-Are they crazy? We’re still getting exams? - They heard Seamus complain, Ron groaned, he was trying to not remember.  
-Can you believe this Harry? Without Hermione, we are screwed.- Ron was close to a meltdown. Harry was not too far behind, he was desperate trying to remember anything had he learned so far but only the attacks come to his mind.  
-At least we have good news.-Started Harry trying to cheer up.  
-The mandrakes are all grown! Soon they will revive the ones attacked and discover who attacked them!- Ron chuckled.  
-That’s good news alright, but I mostly remember Kanda’s face, I think he will probaly murder the poor Mandrakes if he goes close to them again.- Harry couldn't help to also smile.   
-Do you think Herimone already know? She was on the Infirmary the hole time.- He asked concerned.  
-I bet she is, I mean, she probably read next year material just for sure.- Neville dumped a ton of books on the table with an apologetic smile.  
-Sorry, all other tables are full.- Harry and Ron shrugged and tried to memorize whatever they could of the books.

-I don’t see how all these security measures are necessary. We,teachers already have to stand guard all night.- Lockhart complained while walking them to the next class, the teacher looked tired.  
-And we already have the Exorcist here, if we have to do it, why are they here?- Ron gave Harry a “Can you believe this?” Incredulous look, Harry almost started to remember the teacher all the time the Exorcists protected them while their magic failed but suddenly he got an idea.   
-You are right, sir.- Ron stumbled, Harry grabbed his arm and looked pointly at him.  
-Thank you Harry.- the professor said, they stopped, waiting for a long line of Hufflepuffs to pass.  
-I agree.- Ron said finally understanding.  
-Why don’t you leave us here, sir, it’s only one more corridor.- Ron continued trying to speak casual, Lockhart perked up.  
-I think I will. Besides, I need to prepare for my next class.- he quickly walked away. Ron rolled his eyes.  
They let the rest of Gryffindor pass them and slowly walked away.  
-Where are we going?- Ron asked, whispering, noticing the halls getting silent.  
-To the Infirmary.- Harry looked at the two sides of a corridor before walking by quickly, Ron following behind.  
-Are you crazy? What if Kanda it’s there?- the long haired Exorcist sometimes scared the red haired boy.  
-He is with Professor Sprout. Helping with the Mandrakes.- Ron was still nervous.  
-What about the other one?- they were almost in front of the Infirmary.

-He will probably arrive soon. He patrolled the upper floor before coming here the other day.- They reached the Infirmary and Ron let out his breath, relieved, there was no one in front of it.

Madam Pomfrey was not there, they passed by the hidden petrified victims reaching Hermione’s bed.  
-Hermione.- Harry whispered. The girl looked startled at them.  
-What are you doing here?- She hurried them inside the curtains.  
They talked quickly resuming most of they could, the girl listened in silence, biting her lips nervous.   
-We are not sure of what is inside the Chamber or where it could be.- Hermione looked serious at them.  
-They didn’t tell you?- Harry and Ron looked confused at her. She leaned closer and started to talk very quietly.  
-When I was...attacked, I had just found out what it was.- the girl paused for a second remembering the day.  
-Well? What is it?- the boy hushed her.  
-A Basilisk.- Ron paled.  
-What’s a Basilisk?- Harry asked.  
-It’s a large snake, known also as the King of Serpents. According to the book, the Basilisk can kill only by it’s stare, have venomous fangs…- Hermione continued sharing what she had discovered about it.  
-That would explain the spiders.- Ron shivered.  
-And the Hagrid’s dead Roosters.- Harry pointed.  
-Wait, how a creature of that size walk around without anyone noticing?- the red haired asked confused, Basilisk were known to be huge.  
-The pipes Ron, at least it was my guess.- the three stood in silence while trying to process all of that.  
-You said all of that to McGonagall and the Exorcists?- Hermione nodded, Harry was deep in thought. Something about the Exorcist actions didn’t fit.  
-What if…-he started, his friends looked at him while he tried to finally fit all the pieces.  
-What if the voices I heard was because of that, using the plumbing inside the walls?- Harry was pale, how close he had been with the monster?  
-The entrance! -Ron startled, Hermione shushing him. The boy continued whispering desperately.   
-The entrance to the Chamber, what is it’s a bathroom? Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom? -Ron voice was almost disappearing with fear, they were close to the entrance the whole time.  
-I saw Kanda by the Haunted Bathroom. They kept patrolling on that corridor even if it was mostly unused. The Exorcists knew.- Harry was almost shouting.

-There must be a reason why they didn’t do anything..- Hermione reasoned.  
-Remember, they are not here to help with magical related stuff. They are here to help with the Akumas.- internally Harry knew Hermione was right, but he couldn’t help but feel betrayed that Kanda knew all about that and did nothing.  
-That’s doesn’t seem right.- Ron and Hermione looked at Harry noticing their friend was upset..  
-We can try to talk with Kanda with you if you want to, or Professor McGonagall. If we tell them we already know, maybe they will explain it.- the red haired suggested it even inside he didn’t like the idea of confronting the scary Exorcist, or worse, McGonagall. Harry nodded.  
They were talking about how Hermione could sneak out with them when they heard McGonagall alarm through the school.

This was the worst timing for the Akumas to attack, Potter was missing, a girl was apparently dragged to the Chamber and there was a wave of Akumas coming to the school and attacking Hogsmeade.  
Allen exchange glares with Kanda. Another Akuma attack after the Heir attacked again? That couldn’t be coincidance.  
-Remember the Basilisk can kill with it’s glare.- the white haired Exorcist said while opening an Ark door, Kanda responded with a “che” and ran through the Halls already guessing where Potter could be.  
He passed by scared students running to reach their dormitories, teachers trying to calm the children. While passing on an open Hall he saw the Slytherin teacher fighting a Level 1 Akuma and dodging the bullets by a hair, the stubborn Head House was using attack spells against the creature. With a quick burst Kanda jumped out from the low wall and landed in front of the teacher, with a quick powerful down strike he cut the incoming bullet in two.  
-First Illusion: Netherworld Insects! -Kanda sliced the air making a rift from where emerged twisted snake like creatures that advanced on the Akuma.  
-Back to the castle now! Do not use attack spells! -Kanda said to Snape, the teacher gasped wide eyes.  
-Now!- He shouted making the man compose himself and ran back to the school. Kanda quickly grabbed his golem, on the background he heard the Akuma explode, Netherworld Insects did their job.  
-Stupid Moyashi! There was closer Akumas than expected!- he heard battle noises from the other side and Allen cursing.  
-I know JerKanda! I requested backup from the Order, did you found your charge?- There was a moment of calm in the battle, Allen used it to get an Ark door ready for the reinforcements.  
-Not yet, I was doing your job!- and to make a point another Level 1 appeared, Kanda cut the creature in half before it could shoot.

There was a white glow not to far from him and he could hear someone screaming an apology. Around them the Akumas stopped in mid air.  
-Miranda is here!- Allen shouted while small explosions noises followed.  
-Go!- Allen said and Kanda let out a “che”, he didn’t like to be away from the battle but he had a job to do.  
He ran through the Halls, they were empty by now, until he reached the haunted girls bathroom.

Harry and Ron were pointing their wands to a very frightened Lockhart. Apparently the girl that was taken was the red haired boy’s sister, and of course Potter would somehow get involved.  
-What are you doing?- they jumped, Ron almost letting his wand fall, the peacock teacher let out a relieved squeak placing a hand on his chest dramatically.  
-Oh, Mr. Kanda how I’m glad you are here! Potter and his friend had gone mad! They threatened me!- Kanda scowled deeper and ignored the man.  
-We found out what’s inside the Chamber and where the opening is, we were going to talk with Prof.McGonagall about how you knew but we heard Ginny was taken and they wanted to close the school but them there was the akuma alarm.- Harry hushed to speak, on the background there was a muffled explosion. Kanda let an annoyed “che”, the girl must have told them, lucky she still was on Infirmary, having to deal with the two boys was bad enough.  
-You go back to your dormitories, I will take care of the Chamber.- Kanda had his orders to interfere if the Dark Order suspected the Chamber was connected with the Akuma attacks somehow. .  
-But, it took Ginny!- Ron said frustrated, Harry stood by his side glaring at Kanda with a defiant look.  
-You know something and you are not telling me!- Harry said frustrated.  
-It’s not your business.- but Harry was having none of that.  
-Yes it is, it may be connected with Voldemort, the same that killed my parents and tried to kill me last year! Now he could be inside the school, he almost killed my friend! - at the end Harry was almost shouting. Ron stood silent still holding his wand towards the coward teacher.

Kanda glared at the boy, he could feel they would probably try to follow him.   
-You knew it already! And did nothing to stop it!- Harry glared back at him, Kanda could feel a headache coming.  
-Yes, but it was not The Order matters until now.- they heard an echo of battle nearby, now it could be dangerous to send the kids out.   
-Fine, but you already know the rules.- Kanda walked on the direction of the sinks.   
-Can you say “Open” in parseltongue?- Lavi tried to teach Kanda the correct way to speak but even so it was not guaranteed it would have worked.   
The boy looked like he was thinking for a moment before he let out a low hiss with subtle tone change, the sinks began to fold on themselves until revealed a deep dark hole.

Lockhart looked down on the abyss and gulped.   
-Well...I think this is where we depart, we must sure warn someone about it, don’t worry, I can take this difficult task and…- Lockhart was in middle speech when Kanda pushed him.  
-Ops.- the samurai said without a hint of remorse, he then grabbed the two boys one on each arm and jumped down.  
It was dark and Harry had no idea how they would land, they heard Lockhart still screaming in front of them, suddenly they were not falling but sliding down.  
They shot out of the pipe, Kanda letting go of the kids landing gracefully on his feet, Harry and Ron staggering trying not to fall.   
The floor was wet and was large enough to stand in. Little far away Lockhart was getting on his feet covered in slime and pale has a ghost.  
-How far did we fall?- Ron wondered while looking at the damp place.  
-Lumos!- said the two at the same time, Harry and Ron wand’s emitted a soft light. Even with the two wands they couldn’t see very far away. Kanda stood still for a moment scanning the place, the light making horror shadows on the Exorcist face.

-On the first sign of movement, close your eyes right away.- Kanda warned them serious. The kids nodded.  
The tunnels were eerie silent, echoing with the sounds of dripping water and their own steps. They managed to avoid stepping on rat skulls that littered the floor.   
They walked carefully no one daring to speak, Lockhart few steps in front with Ron just behind pointing his wand at him, Harry in the middle with his wand lighting the way and Kanda in the end.  
There was a small movement behind them, Kanda turned sharply unscheating Mugen, a rat passed by.  
-Get up.- they heard Ron said do Lockhart that was on the ground scared. When the red haired boy walked closer the man shot out and grabbed his wand knocking the boy away. Harry grabbed his friend before he could fall.

Lockhart pointed the wand at the Exorcist.

-Is it true isn’t? You can’t do magic, that also means you can't defend yourself.- and without waiting for the other to answer he casted an erase memory spell only to watch it bounce back at him. Both men staggered on their feet but Kanda managed to stay on his feet, Lockhart fell behind on the damp floor..  
-What happened?- Ron looked between them not knowing what to do.  
-Are you okay Kanda?- Harry looked concerned to the other who glared at the dazed wizard on the ground.  
-I’m fine, the stupid peacock...I should left you to the Basilisk!- the other man didn’t react.  
-How can you be okay?- Ron asked puzzled.  
-Exorcists don’t react the same with magic, in my case, weaker spells rebound.- he glared at the pathetic man on the ground.  
-Weaker?- the red haired boy poke the man with his feet seeing he was still breathing, satisfied he grabbed back his wand.  
-Yes, I can sense weak magic from him.- the tunnels started to shake and Kanda grasped Harry away from the income falling stones, a cloud of dirt blinded them for a moment, after passing Harry noticed they got separated from Ron and Lockhart by a wall of debris, Kanda tapped the wall and looked around.  
-Ron? Ron! Are you alright?- Harry shouted.  
-Yes! We are fine, Lockhart is still out.- he hear the muffled answered.  
-I could cut a path with Mugen but it would be dangerous. The tunnel become unstable, better he try to get back with back up.- Harry nodded and shouted it to Ron.

Kanda grabbed his golem only to notice it was off, he must have hit something, cursing he pocket it up again.  
-But what about us?- Harry asked, Kanda eyed the tunnels.  
-We continue, I’m feeling dark magic close by.- Harry followed close with his wand ready, his steps echoed on the walls and mangled with the sound of water dripping somewhere.  
-If you hear anything, cover your eyes.- Kanda whispering to him, Mugen still on his hand ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to divide the final part in two :v


	16. Chapter 16

Kanda and Harry continued to walk the endless tunes. His body was almost shaking anxiously of what they could find on the Chamber, would Ginny be ok? While thinking about it he didn’t noticed he had grabbed the tip of the Exorcist sleeve. Kanda said nothing. 

They reached a large door that remember a vault door with serpents carved in it. The serpents had emerald eyes that looked almost alive. Harry and Kanda exchanged looks, the Exorcist gave him a faint nod.  
-Open.- hissed Harry making the serpents move and unlocking the door.   
Kanda walked in front of Harry, the boy following close behind.

The Chamber was lit with torches illuminating one person standing contemplating the serpents carved on the pillars, the sculptures looking unnerving alive. Kanda halted his steps, the figure turned to look at them.   
When the strange black robed figure turned he let them see the little corpse of Ginny laying on the ground by his feet.   
-Ginny!- Harry cried, Kanda stopped him to ran towards her placing one arm in front of him. The Exorcist looked at the girl for a moment, she wasn’t dead, but was dying.  
-She will not wake up.- the strange figure talked, now Harry payed attention the figure was strange, like not really there, same as the ghosts.   
-Tom? Tom Riddle?- How Potter recognized the man Kanda didn’t know. The Exorcist didn’t lowered his sword.  
-You are not a ghost- Kanda accused, the figure nodded.  
-I’m a memory, kept on the diary for all these years.- Kanda glanced at the diary open on the floor close to the girl, the same dark magic on the diary he felt on the memory.

Harry didn’t understand why Kanda was being hostile against Tom. 

Tom looked curious at the Exorcist.  
-He did tell me about you, Exorcists, but I never thought it would be true. Tel mel, what happened to the Earl?- Kanda strengthen his grip on Mugen.  
-He was defeated.- Tom let out a sigh.  
-Too bad, we had plans. But that for another time.- the man looked at Harry.  
-Oh, the boy still so confused.- Tom laughed, cold has the Chamber.  
-You were the one who opened the Chamber.- Kanda snarled.   
-Me? I was just merely a guide for a foolish girl, feeding from her each time she poured her insecurities on the Diary .- the memory smiled with malice. Harry felt his heart drop.  
-So much has she opened her soul to me I poured a little of my soul back on her. - the whole time the memory spoke he was uncanny still, like a mannequin.

-When she finally become suspicious and tried to throw the Diary away, you find it out. You, the person I was most anxious to meet.- Tom stared at Harry with a gleam in his eyes, Kanda placed himself between Harry and the memory.  
-Ginny told me everything about you…-Tom continued ignoring the murderous glare of the Exorcist.  
-So I show you that little scene with Hagrid, to gain your trust.- Harry gulped, Kanda spared a glance at the boy sending “We will talk about it later.” vibes.  
-Strangely, Dumbledore convinced the Headmaster of that time to keep Hagrid and train him. The old man never like me as much as the others teachers did.- The hunger eyes never leaving the boy.  
-The old man saw right through you.- Kanda snarled.   
-He kept me under close watch after it.It got too dangerous to open the Chamber again, but I met someone who helped me to continue Salazar legacy and mission.- realization fell on Kanda.  
-The Earl.- the Exorcist breath out, Tom smiled again maliciously.   
-Your plan failed, no one died. Not this time.- Harry said bravely.

-But I have a new target. The boy who defeated the greatest wizard of all time, scaping only with a scar, how did you survive while Voldermort’s power were destroyed?- The man was furious now but did not try to get closer.  
-Why does it matter? - Harry was confused and  worried about Ginny. It was clear now that the once diary was not as friendly as he first thought.  
\- Because you are the bastard memories, aren’t you.- Kanda cut short and was ready to strike, he was losing his patience with the monologue but it was important to get information.

Harry was in shock, trying to process of how the wizard that killed his parents and tried to kill him last year was manipulating Ginny this whole year and almost made the same with him.   
One melodic bird song cut the tension of the scene for a moment, flying with vibrant red and gold feathers, the bird was carrying the Sorting Hat, dropping it close to the boy’s feet

-That’s what Dumbledore offers, a bird and old hat.- scoffed Tom.   
-Enough of that. You will not steal anymore of that girl life.- Kanda activated his Innocence.  
-I’m curious myself fighting an Exorcist.- Harry noticed the man was getting clear, more solid, with cold realization he understood what Kanda had said. He was getting more real in exchange of Ginny’s life!

Tom hissed and summoned the Basilisk from the giant Salazar head.  
-Run!.- Harry waved his hand at the perched bird on his shoulders, Fawkes gave one last tuned scream before flying away.  
-Close your eyes”- Kanda screamed when Harry heard one massive body sliding to the ground.  
-First Illusion: Netherworld Insects! -The air vibrated with the strange Innocence power.  
Harry was jostled to his right side, he had to shield his eyes with his arms avoiding accidental open it. He heard his wand slid away in the fight.  
-Impressive Exorcist. But that’s not enough to defeat my creature.- Kanda scowled, the serpent was quicker than he first thought, and more powerful, the Netherworld Insect barely damaged it.  
-How long can you fight without looking at his eyes.- Tom taunted again.

“Kill the boy.”

Harry scrambled to get on his feet, he heard Kanda curse when the Basilisk striked for the boy. He was helped up and placed on what felt inside entrance of a pipe, he peeked open his eyes. He saw Kanda fighting something that was out of his field vision, on his hand the Sorting Hat was more wrinkled than ever. He tried to find his wand while he was on the ground but only found the hat.

The cursed memory must’ve order his pet to attack the boy, while grabbing the kid away the Basilisk had managed to look at him. He didn’t know if the eyes could kill him, or affect him in any way but in the middle of a battle was not the best time to figure it out but he found soon enough when his limbs started to feel heavy.

Getting slower at each second he tried to get the Basilisk attention away from the kid, I can’t summon any attacks his Innocence was forcing the magic affect him differently.

The Basilisk striked again sending a chunk of the wall close to Harry flying everywhere. Harry was sent away, Kanda jumped back to him.

Kanda shielded Harry from the Basilisk managing to gouge one eye of the creature out, his limbs were heavy the petrification affecting him.  
Harry felt something inside the Hat, fundle with it he identified a sword handle. 

-Don’t open your eyes Harry! -Kanda shouted, the creature attacked again, the exorcists jumped out of the way and striked down taking the other eye off.  
-No!- Voldermort screamed.  
-You may have blinded my creature Exorcist but he can still feel you and the boy.- Harry opened his eyes, hands firm on the sword.  
The petrification didn’t stop, Kanda cursed, he had no idea how long it would take until he was completely petrified, he hoped it would not take too long until the effects passed.  
-Harry, ran away, use the tunnels.- he managed to say before his petrification was complete. Harry watched eyes wide in terror has the Exorcist was unable to move and stood still like a statue.

Harry ran to the tunnels, the Basilisk just behind, hissing, saying profanities, he managed to lose it inside the tunnels and returned to the central room, Kanda was still on the same position and Ginny on the ground looking more like a corpse each second it passed.The water on the floor was crimson from where Kanda had blinded the Basilisk. On his hans was the silver sword, ornament with rubies. 

“He’s here.” 

Tom hissed, Harry hear the Basilisk getting close again.

Harry saw Kanda training when it was just the two of them, he grabbed the handle of the sword firmly with both hands, he fought for his life what it looked like for ages until his foot hit the water fountain. When the Basilisk was jumping at him missing by a hair he prepared to crave the sword on the oversized snake mouth.  
Before the Basilisk could strike once again Harry was yanked away on the last second.  
-Downs!- he heard Kanda shout, the Exorcist attacked the Basilisk, not damaging the thick armour.  
-The mouth…- Harry said low feeling cold and drained, Kanda placed himself in front of him, taking an attack stance he stabbed the roof of the Basilisk mouth, one sharp fang embedding on his forearm, he fell burned like fire. 

Activating his innocence again, he summoned all the energy he could,  with one strike he cut out the Basilisks head makin it fell on the ground, the body following just a second after. Kanda yanked out the fang still deeply carved on his flesh.

-You are finished Exorcist, the poison will kill you. The girl will die. You failed.- The memory mocked, but Kanda was fed up with the damned soul the samurai walked slowly towards the diary and stabbed it with his sword, the other man screamed and a hole appeared on his face before he exploded.

-Kanda!- Harry called concerned.    
-I’m fine, check the girl.- Kanda didn’t looked fine but Harry nodded and kneeled close to Ginny. The red haired girl awoke startled.

Kanda’s golem popped out working again. He gave a faint thanks to the Science Division for making more sturdy models.   
-How are we going out of here?- Harry asked, the kids looked worried at his arm. Before Kanda could answer one small Snitch like golem collided with his face. Kanda let out a string of curses in Japonese.  
\- Kanda! Harry! Are you alright?- Allen arrived with another exorcist.  
-Bastard.- he said when noticed the eyed patch Exorcist walking by his side.  
-Yuu!- the temperature of the place dropped, Lavi wondered if Kanda had learned on how to kill only by staring.  
-What are you doing here?- Allen checked the children making sure they were okay, the girl was just scared and Harry had few scratches. Kanda was the worst.  
-Well, for starters, helping you.- Allen offered his hand and was mildly concerned when the other accepted, Kanda wombles a little.

-What happened to you?- he asked directly knowing it would be useless to ask if he was fine.  
-Basilisk petrification and poison.- Allen eyed the wound on his arm cursing at the sight.  
-Right, let’s get out of here.- without delay Allen grabbed the not injured samurai’s arm and passed by his shoulders helping him, the absence of complaint concerned him a little.  
-What about Ron and Lockhart?- Harry asked worried, the eyepatch Exorcist gave a reassuring smile.  
-They are fine, already evacuated.- 

While they were walking away no one noticed the diary was not on the floor anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end (?)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you everyone who read this, hist, kudos and commenting! 
> 
> Special thanks to KiraKogane, supporting me since the first chap \o/


	17. Epilogue

For the other Exorcist surprised, Kanda stayed two whole days on the Infirmary after the whole ordeal. After they got out from the tunnels back to the school they were confronted by Mrs. Weasly. After almost smothering the kids anc checking they were fine she jumped at Kanda. Refusing to get back at the Order Kanda had to compromise in stay at least on the Infirmary. 

Lavi was almost immediately adopted by the red hair family. Mr. Weasley was delighted in talking with the curious boy who had no problem in answering all his questions about the muggle world. He did tried to ask a few things about the Order and the Exorcist but the boy dogged the questions easily. The twins were impressed on the creativity of the Exorcist, Allen had to drag the Bookman and tossing him at the Ark door in fear of what kind of damage they could do together. Luckily Lavi managed to stay long enough to hear the boys report, it would be the most extensive report he would have to write.

Dumbledor was there also when they got out of the room. Harry was worried that Ginny would be expelled but the Headmaster reassured the boy the girl was a victim and would not be punished. It was strange how the girl end up in possession of such dark artifact, he was certain that the Weaslyes would not get their daughter something dark.

Explaining why Lockhart barely remember his own name was not amusing. In the end Hermione was looking very disappointed at once professor. 

Of course while Kanda was stuck in the Infirmary so was Harry, not that he complained thought. Hermione finally free visited him making sure he keep up with his studies. It was amusing to see the hard boiled Exorcist being smothered by Mrs. Weasley, the woman didn’t let the other do his paperwork until nightfall. He saw Kanda’s hand twitch towards his sword once or twice.

Harry was called to Dumbledor’s office one day, Kanda followed completely healed. While getting inside he saw Dumbledore speaking with Mr. Malfoy. By the man’s feet, Dobby looked eyes wide at them.

-Glad you are here Harry, Mr. Kanda. - on the desk in front of Dumbledore layed down the torn up diary and Gryffindor's Sword.  
-I must thank you to the Exorcist that recovered the Diary, unfortunately I’m was unable to reach him before he was kindly taken out by Mr.Allen.- Kanda scowled and Harry had to muffle a lough.   
-He told me the Science Division wanted to investigate it. You can take it.- Kanda nodded and grabbed the diary, it was depleted off magic, just an ordinary diary, he doubted what the Science Division could discover with it.  
-May I see it?- Harry asked and Kanda passed it to him.

  
-Mr. Malfoy wanted to know how long the Exorcist will be helping with the security.- Dumbledore asked with amusement in his voice. Kanda looked impassable at the pale man.  
-For now, until the end of the school year.- Mr. Malfoy was not satisfied with such a vague answer.  
-And the next year?- the man prompted.  
-That’s between the Order and the Ministry.- Kanda kept the steel in his voice.  
-I work at the Ministry, have connections at high places.- the other was cleary losing patience.  
-The connections, not the clearance.- there was the faint smirk in Kanda’s face. The man left the office fuming,Dobby close to his heels.  
-If would you be so kindly Harry, there are some topics I must deal with Mr. Kanda.- Dumbledore gently dismissed the boy, Kanda nodded at him.  
-Wait for me outside.- Harry walked out, still holding the diary. He looked at Mr. Malfoy walking away and Dobby following behind.  
-Mr. Malfoy!- called the boy, the man looked at him in disdain.  
-You forgot something…-

Back on the office, Kanda was discussing the preparations for the next year while proving the connections between the Earl and Voldemort when they heard a loud bang outside.    
Stepping out with hand on Mugen’s handle he saw the stupid blond man getting of his feet after being tossed down the stairs.  
-You go now! You go now and not touch Harry Potter!- the little bat eared creature was in front of the boy pointing one long thin finger at his former master. 

-You again!- Dobby quickly hid behind Harry’s robes.  
-He protected me Kanda.- Harry quickly explained. Kanda was not amused but let the elf away.

The feast was something Harry never saw, the whole school was once again full of laughter and chatting, friends of the once petrified kids were crying while hugging each other, there was a lot of students that come apologize at Harry.   
Hagrid almost knocked out on a spine crushing hug. Almost giving one to Kanda too but the end point of Mugen’s was enough to discourage the other.

No other teacher lamented Lockhart sudden retirement and lot of students cheered the news.

Akuma's attacks stopped son after.With the school year ending the deployed Exorcist would be deployed to new locations. The sadness that leached on Harry’s heart grew by the end of the year.    
-We don’t have the answer yet if the ministry will want to Exorcist do your security while on the muggle world.- Dumbledore explained.  
-I know it’s not ideal Harry, I’m very sorry for that.- Dumbledore noticed how close the boy and the samurai had somewhat got close to each other, the bond he only saw among brothers.

Harry was happy that at least Kanda would go with him until he was back at the Dursleys, the trip to the station was normal Harry tried to explain how phones worked to Ron. Hermione innocently asked if their aunt and uncle would be proud of him.  
-Probably not, all the times I could’ve died...they will be disappointed.- Ron and Hermione exchanged looks concerned. Kanda gripped tightly the handle of the sword while the scenario passed outside.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end for real now XD  
> o/

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Drop a kudo or coment please :)


End file.
